


Forgive Me

by Yoonminsparadise



Category: BLACKPINK, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonminsparadise/pseuds/Yoonminsparadise
Summary: “Hyu- I mean Yoongi Oppa, does this mean you forgive me?”“You bet your sweet ass I do—“A story about a straight man who falls in love with his male roommate and ends up having to choose between Love or society.





	Forgive Me

It was quiet. Nothing but the sounds of breathing and forks and knives rubbing against each other. The room smelt of jasmine with a mixture of cooked meat. The two sat at each ends of the table cutting into their steaks. They didn't even look at one another. There was definitely tension between them. 

"How was work today?" Jimin asks, putting a small piece of steak in his mouth. The other shrugs, not even making eye contact with his partner. 

Jimin just looks at him as he swallows. He wipes his mouth with his napkin and sits it down on the table. 

"I get that your mad, but that doesn't mean you have to ignore me." He says rolling his eyes. 

The dark haired man cuts his eyes at Jimin. He wasn't happy at all. Earlier, he had caught Jimin kissing a beautiful woman at his work. 

"Who is she?" He asks in a low tone.

Jimin sighs, "No one important." He starts to cut up the rest of his steak as he looks back down at his plate. 

"Obviously she was, if you were shoving your tongue down her throat!" 

Jimin stops cutting and looks at his partner. He could see the anger and betrayal in his eyes. "Yoongi, it was just a harmless make out session. Nothing serious. Please don't be so dramatic." 

Yoongi quickly stands up, pushing the chair back making it screech from the legs rubbing the hardwood floor. 

He grabs his plate and walks to the kitchen as Jimin follows him with his eyes. "Yoongi. Yoongi don't go." 

Yoongi ignores him and disappears into the kitchen as Jimin sighs mumbling "Its not that serious." To himself. 

Yoongi puts his plate in the sink and stands there thinking of Jimin caressing the beautiful brunette in his arms. How he kissed her passionately as if he was in love with her, while her slutty hands were on him. Holding onto his bicep and running her hand under his shirt against his abs. 

He closes his eyes as he's engulfed with rage. Jimin was his and only his. He wasn't about to share him with anyone else. 

Jimin walks in and sees Yoongi standing there with his hands gripping the counter tightly as he's hunched over. 

He walks over to Yoongi and puts his hands on his shoulders making Yoongi jump a little. Jimin begins to dig his thumbs into Yoongis muscles, making circular motions trying to relieve some of the tension. Yoongi takes a deep breath giving into Jimins touch. 

He presses his front to Yoongis back and says in a low tone at Yoongis ear, "Forgive me, hyung." As he digs his thumb deeper into Yoongi making him let out a small groan as he leans his head back onto Jimin. 

Jimin moves his hands around to the front of Yoongis jeans, starting to undo his belt as he whispers, "Please hyung, forgive me." He then gently kisses Yoongi on his neck, pressing his semi into the back of Yoongi. 

He finally gets the belt undone and begins to work on the button but Yoongi snaps out of it, making him grab Jimins hands. He moves them and turns around to face the younger. Yoongi had a mean look on his face as he pushes Jimin back into the island. 

"You want me to forgive you? Is that what you want?" Yoongi asks as he grabs Jimins throat, making Jimin gasp at the sudden change. Jimin leans back against the island with his hands back onto it, holding him up. Yoongi presses his front into Jimins and leans his face close to his while asking, "You want me to forgive a dirty boy like you?" 

Jimin puts his hand on Yoongis wrist as Yoongis grip tightens. Jimin furrows his brows as he gasps again letting out a breathy, "Yoongi." 

"No, if you want forgiveness you have to work for it." He pushes Jimin down to his knees making him wince in pain from his knees hitting the floor. He looks down grabbing onto his thighs while Yoongi begins unbuttoning his jeans. He leans down grabbing the back of Jimins hair forcing him to look up at him. "You need to be punished, and I'm gonna make sure you get the punishment you deserve." 

He lets go of him and stands up straight. "It's Oppa by the way, not hyung." He looks down at Jimin with a smirk as Jimin looks up at him, knowing what's about to happen. 

Yoongi lowers his jeans a little exposing his hardon from his boxers. He grabs it through the boxers and says, "Is this what you want? I know you were trying to get to it before." Jimin just kneeled there looking up at Yoongi as he let out soft breaths. Yoongi smirked again, "Look at you." He says putting his finger tips under Jimins chin. "You're just so pretty.. and those pretty lips.." he moves his fingers to Jimins lips which were pink and plump. "They'd look so good wrapped around my cock." 

"Yoongi, I-" 

"Shhh." Yoongi interrupts as he presses his finger into Jimins lips making him be quiet. "Don't speak unless spoken too. Do you understand?" 

Jimin nods as Yoongi replies, "Good. Now, do you want this dick or not?" 

Jimin nods again.

"I can't hear you." Yoongi says putting his hand up to his ear.

"I want it." 

"You want what?" Yoongi asks in a lowered tone. 

"I want your cock." Jimin answers in a soft almost begging manner. He goes to put his hands up to it but Yoongi grabs his wrists, stopping him. "Uh uh, you'll get it, don't you worry. First you got to take it for me. Show me how bad you want it." 

He lets go of Jimins hands and he pulls his boxers down making his cock slip out right in front of Jimins face. It was hard and ready. Jimin just looked at it with hungry eyes. 

"Go ahead baby boy, take it." 

Jimin glances up at Yoongi as he gently puts his lips on the tip. He opens his mouth wider and makes a circular motion with his tongue around it. Yoongi lets out a soft moan as he tilts his head back in pleasure. 

Jimin brings his right hand up and wraps his fingers around the shaft. He begins to pump it as he continues to lick around the tip. Yoongi moans louder as he runs his fingers through Jimins blonde hair. "Fuck, just like that." Yoongi says through hitched breath. 

He then pushes Jimin into him, making his cock disappear into Jimins mouth. He begins to thrust, fucking his mouth as Jimin drops his right hand to Yoongis thigh, grabbing onto his jeans tightly, while closing his eyes as he takes it.

"Goddamn! That feels so good!" Yoongi says but then pulls away making saliva fall from Jimins mouth down his chin. 

He grabs Jimin by his button up and pulls him to his feet. "Take off your shirt." Yoongi demands and Jimin begins to unbutton it. 

Yoongi watches him as Jimin seductively pulls it off exposing his toned body. Yoongi looks him up and down, biting his lip. "This is mine." He places his hands on Jimins abs and runs his fingers up his body and then to his face. "This is all mine. You get that?" 

Jimin nods and Yoongi presses his lips to his. Their kiss was sloppy as Jimin wraps his arms around Yoongi, pulling him in deeper. Yoongi then trails kisses down Jimins chin and then to his neck. "Oh god." Jimin lets out as Yoongi begins to rub Jimins cock through his chinos. 

"Someone is hard for me." Yoongi says with a smirk as he continues to rub him. 

"Oh. Yoongi. Please!" He moans leaning back against the island, catching himself from falling. 

Yoongi leans into him and whispers, "You want it now?" 

"Uh! Oh.. yes, please." Jimin pleads, his head back and his eyes rolling in the back of his head. 

"Okay baby." Yoongi steps away from Jimin and turns him around, bending him over the island, reaching around to undo the chinos. Jimin patiently waits as yoongi pulls them down showing off his perfect ass. 

Yoongi hums as he rubs Jimins back, moving his hands to Jimins ass, giving it a hard smack. Jimin whimpers making Yoongi chuckle while he takes his cock in his hand and starts jerking it to make it fully erect. Once he's done he adjusts himself perfectly behind Jimin pushing himself slowly inside. 

Jimin winces but also let's out a moan. It hurt but in a good way. "Fuck me.. Fuck me so hard!" He breathes as he lays the side of his face down on top of the island. He grips the edge of the island, holding on so Yoongi could thrust as hard as he could. 

Yoongi leans over Jimin, putting his hands on his shoulders, breathing heavily as he fucks the shit out of Jimin. There was nothing but the sound of Yoongis silver necklace, their skin to skin contact, heavy breathing, and Jimins moans for a straight minute. 

Jimin moves his right hand to his own cock and starts pumping it vigorously. That turned Yoongi on more, watching Jimin touch himself. He moves his hand around and puts it over Jimins as he continues to thrust into him. 

Jimin let's Yoongi take over so he begins to move his hand up and down, his thumb running perfectly right over Jimin's sensitive spot. Jimin moans louder. "Oh god! Fuck!" 

"Cum for me. Cum for me baby." Yoongi says pumping him faster. 

"Oh my god. Yes. Oh yes. Fuck!" Jimin releases on the side of the island as he covers his face taking in the sweet sweet orgasm. 

Yoongi lets go of Jimins cock but continues to fuck him. He thrusts harder and harder until he finally releases himself inside Jimin. He breathes heavily, resting his head on Jimins back as he finishes. Jimin laid there patiently, also breathing heavily. 

Yoongi leans up, pulling up his jeans. He turns away from Jimin as he adjusts his shirt. Jimin stands up from the island and pulls his chinos up as well. He turns to Yoongi who's back was to him. He was silent, but still taking in deep breaths. 

"Hyung." Jimin whispers as he puts his hand on Yoongis shoulder. 

"What did I say?" He answers, looking at Jimin. 

Jimin opens his mouth as if he was going to say something but Yoongi interrupts him saying, "Its oppa. Not hyung." He puts his hand up to Jimins face and gently caresses it giving him a closed smile. He then walks around him and goes to leave the kitchen. 

Jimin turns. "Hyu- I mean, Yoongi Oppa, does this mean you forgive me?" He says with puppy dog eyes. Yoongi looks back with a smirk. 

"You bet your sweet ass I do. Now come take a shower with me." He walks out and Jimin smiles to himself. Then grabs his shirt and goes to join his oppa.

__________________________________

 

The next day Jimin went to work. He walked inside the building going straight to his office. He walks by the secretary, not even making eye contact with her.

"Mr Park! Wait," She says to him. But he just ignores her. He walks to his desk, closing the door behind him. He stands there looking out the huge windows down at the ground while putting his hands on his hips. He smiles to himself thinking of the night he had with Yoongi. If you thought the kitchen scene was amazing, the shower scene was to die for. 

There was a knock at the door that made him jump out of his thoughts. He looks back as the person opens it. The secretary peaked her head in and smiled as she saw him. His smile on the other hand fades as she walks in. 

"Is everything okay? You didn't answer me when I was calling for you." 

Jimin looks down and pulls the chair back to sit down in it. He does and begins to sift through the papers on his desk. The woman stands there watching him, looking at his hands flip through the pages, then to his lips that would slightly open and close as he moved to a different page. All she could think of was the kiss.

She walks closer to the desk and puts her hands down on the papers making him look up at her. 

"Mr Park, are you okay?" She asks. 

"I'm fine Jaein." He looks back at the papers on his desk. She gets frustrated with him so she slams her hand down on the paper he's looking at. 

"Jimin, I know when something is bothering you. I've been working for you long enough to know. I know how many shots of expresso you like in your coffee. I know what makes you tick and the things that turn you on." She moves her hand to his. "And I can tell something is bothering you." 

He looks at her hand on his and then to her face. He swallows then says, "You're fired." 

Her eyes go wide as she slowly stands back. "What?" She asks with confusion. "Why am I fired?" 

He sighs as he sits back in his chair. "You can't work for me anymore. I don't want to fire you but I have no choice. Maybe one of the other guys can-"

"No! Mr. Park please! Don't fire me!" She interrupts walking over to him, dropping to her knees while grabbing onto his arm.

"I'm sorry if I ever crossed the line. I will never do anything ever again. Please!" She begins to cry and he starts to feel bad. "I'll do anything, please Mr Park. Don't fire me." 

He caresses the side of her face and wipes the tears away with his thumb. "Please stop crying Jaein." 

She looks up at him. "What did I do? It's because of the kiss isn't it?" 

Jimin wipes more tears away and doesn't answer. 

"It is isn't it?" She looks down as he says, "I'm sorry Jaein. It was very unprofessional of us and now I can't continue to let you work for me." 

She stands while wiping her face. "I guess I understand. But it was your fault." 

He turns away, adjusting himself in his chair. 

"It was! You were the one who kissed me. I knew it was wrong but it just felt so good." She stares at him hoping he will say something but he doesn't. "Jimin?" 

He sighs while closing his eyes, moving his hands to his face, rubbing his forehead in frustration. 

"Please don't fire me." She begs. 

"I'm sorry Jaein. I have too." 

"No you don't! You're just doing this for your own reasons.. this isn't fair to me!" She yells at him. 

Jimin stands up and puts his hand on her mouth. "Be quiet!" He whisper yells at her. She pushes him away. "Don't touch me! I can't believe you kissed me and now your firing me!" She continues to yell. 

"Please be quiet Jaein!" Jimin begs putting his hands together as if he was praying. 

"Why should I!? It's your fault we kissed! Not mine!" She goes to walk away but he grabs her arm pulling her back to him. 

"Jaein you can't leave this room until you calm down." 

"I am calm!" She yells, though clearly not. 

Someone knocks on his office door and they both look at it. His hands still grabbing onto her wrists, holding her close to him. 

"Yes?" He yells to them. They go to open the door and he pushes Jaein away. A woman walks in and instantly looks at Jaein who was standing there trying to hide her face. 

"Yes, can I help you?" Jimin asks trying to get the woman's attention. "Uhh yes. A gentleman is here to see you." 

Jimin becomes confused. "Who?" 

"He says he's a friend." 

"Okay send him in." Jimin says looking over at Jaein who was still trying to calm herself. 

"Can we talk about this later?" He asks. She cuts her eyes at him. "Am I still fired?" She asks with an attitude.

"I guess not. For now." 

The man walks in and Jimin looks at him. "Yoongi?" 

Yoongi looks over at Jaein and she goes to walk out. He moves out of the way letting her go as he turns to watch her walk away.

Yoongi closes the door behind him and smirks. Jimin just stands there with a confused expression. "Yoongi, What are you doing here?" He asks. 

Yoongi looks at him. "What? I can't come visit my boyfriend at work?"

Jimin smiles. "I never said you couldn't. I was just wondering."

"Are you trying to hide something from me?" Yoongi asks walking closer to him. 

"No, hyu-" he sighs, "Oppa. I'm not hiding anything from you." 

"Hmm." He hums, now face to face with Jimin. Jimin swallows as Yoongi leans his face really close to his. "Then why was she in here?" He asks in an almost scary tone. 

"It's not what you-"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Yoongi interrupts him. 

Jimin turns his face making them nose to nose. "Nothing happened."

Yoongi backs away from him. "Okay, I believe you, but why was she in here?" 

"She's my secretary Yoongi. I can't just keep her from my office." He answers. 

Yoongi looks down as he smirks again. "Youre just trying to-" 

"I fired her." Jimin interrupts. 

Yoongi becomes shocked. "What?" He asks as Jimin walks back to his chair. 

"I fired her because I don't want anything else to cause problems between us." 

Yoongi smiles. "So you fired her because of me?" Pointing at himself when he says me.

"Well because of us." Jimin says. 

"Wow, you must really love me."  
Yoongi sits down in one of the chairs. "Now if you'd only come out to everyone." 

Jimin sighs. "You know I can't. If I did, I'd lose my job and my parents would disown me." 

Yoongi grabs a tiny clock from Jimins desk and starts messing with it. 

"You know there's nothing I'd want more than for us to be known. I want to tell everyone about us." 

"Then do it." Yoongi says, putting the clock back. He glances up at Jimin who was silent. His face said it all. "Okay, Okay. I know you can't."

Jimin nods and looks at his watch. "Well I have to go." He says putting the papers back together on his desk. 

"Where are you going?" Yoongi asks hoping Jimin will tell him the truth.

"I'm meeting my mother for lunch." He walks by Yoongi and Yoongi grabs his arm, stopping him. He stands up and puts his hand on the side of Jimins face, rubbing his thumb across Jimins cheek. He looked at Jimins lips, moving his thumb to them. Jimin stands there watching as Yoongi looks back up to his eyes. 

"I love you. You know that right?" He says making Jimin feel bad. 

"Yes Yoongi, Of course I do. I love you too." 

Yoongi glances back to his lips moving his hand away as he sighs. "Well have a good time with your mother. I'll see ya when you get home." He smiles and walks away from Jimin.

He opens up the door and looks back, giving him a wink and a smile. Jimin smiles back and Yoongi leaves. 

Jimin takes a deep breath and then walks out himself. Jaein was sitting at her desk as he walks up to her. "Jaein?" 

"Yes?" She answers looking up at him. 

"Im not going to fire you." He says. "But, we have to keep things professional. I know I started it, but I just want you to know that from this point on, you're nothing but my secretary. Okay?" 

"Oh yes Jim.. I mean Mr. Park! Of course! Thank you for not firing me." She says grabbing his hand while bowing to him. 

"Yeah yeah." He says pushing her hand away. "I have to go meet my mother for lunch so just, if anyone calls, let them know I'll be back in an hour." 

"Of course Mr. Park! You can count on me." She says with a big smile. "Great." He says then walks away. 

He arrives at the restaurant where his mother is waiting for him. He walks in and looks around, finally noticing his mother waving to him from the back, making him sigh to himself. He tells the hostess he's meeting someone and walks over to his mother. She gets up and puts her arms out to hug him. 

"Oh my handsome son! How are you?" She says pulling him in tight. 

"I'm good mother. How are you?" 

She pulls away from him, showing a huge smile on her face. "I'm great! Your father also says hello. Oh Jimin you dyed your hair?" She grabs pieces of his hair, rubbing the strands between her finger and thumb. 

Moving his head away he says, "Yes I did. Obviously, since I'm not naturally a blonde." 

She cuts her eyes at him. "Well you don't have to be smart! But it looks good. You pull it off very well!" She smiles again turning away from him. "Oh and Jimin I have a surprise for you!" 

Confusion takes over his face as a beautiful woman stands up from the table. When he realizes who it is, his mouth slightly opens and he becomes shocked. 

"Remember Rosé?" His Mother says, putting her arm around her with a big smile. 

"Uhhh." Jimin couldn't say anything. 

"Hello Jimin. It's been awhile."

"Rosé!? What are you doing here?" Jimin gasps at the sight of her. 

"I brought her here so you both can have lunch together!" His mother answers, looking at Rosé with such admiration while she squeezes her close. 

"What?! Why?" Jimin wasn't pleased at all. 

"So you two can get back together!" 

Jimin huffs. "Are you fucking kidding me right now?" 

His mother pushes him aside and whispers to him. "Jimin, you are getting older and it's time you settled down and got married!" 

"Mother I-"

"No! You're going to sit with her and have lunch with her and hear her out!" She scolds him making him sigh. He didn't want to make her mad so he just nods his head. 

"Good. Now go." She points over to Rosé and Jimin walks over to her. She smiles at him and he cuts his eyes back at his mother and sits down at the table. Rosé follows, as Jimins mother says, "Well enjoy! It was good seeing you my son." Jimin looks at her, wide eyed. 

"Wait, you're not staying?" He asks. 

"No. This is for you two." She leans down, giving him a kiss on his cheek. He blinks his eyes as his lip quivers in frustration. She then goes to give Rosé a hug and whispers something in her ear. Jimin squints his eyes as Rosé smiles real big. "Okay I won't. Thank you!" She says then his mother walks away. 

She looks at Jimin and her smile fades since his eyes were still squinted. 

"Why are you here Rosé?" Jimin asks with anger in his voice. 

"I wanted to see you." She replies. 

"You wanted to see me." He says back with a chuckle as he looks at his watch. 

"Yes! I missed you and I hoped that maybe if you saw me then-"

"Then what? I'd be happy? I'd be ecstatic to see your face?!" He snaps, making the couple at the other table look at them. 

"Look, I know I hurt you and I'm really sorry but-"

"But what?!" He leans forward with an angry expression on his face. She sits there staring at him with glossy eyes not saying a word.

"Oh forget this." He gets up from the table, and walks out of the restaurant. Rosé chases after him. "Jimin please! Please don't go! I'm sorry! I'm-"

"I loved you Rosé! I loved you and you left me for Jeon Jungkook!" He interrupts as he quickly turns back to yell at her. They stood there on the sidewalk as strangers walked by. Some ignored them as others kinda watched. 

"I know I did. And I'm sorry.." She says walking closer to him. 

"So what? Were you not good enough for him so he left you? Is that why you're trying to come back to me?!"

"No! I left him." 

Jimins expression changes drastically. What she had said caught him off guard. "What?" 

"I left him.." 

"Why?" He was confused. "I thought he was perfect?" He says in a mocking tone while crossing his arms. 

"I left him because I was wrong.. because he wasn't you." 

Jimin relaxes his face.

"Because I love you and you've always been the one." 

Jimin unfolds his arms.

"I'm sorry it took me leaving you to know that." She grabs his arms. "but I promise, if you take me back I'll never hurt you again. I'll love you and treat you right until the end of time!" 

He looks away from her and sighs. "Rosé, I don't think-"

She puts her hand on the side of his face making him look at her again. "Please Jimin. Give me a second chance. I love you."

He looks at her for a few seconds and replies. "I don't know." 

"Well just think about it. Just know I'm here and I love you!" She gives him a hug and he stands there trying to figure out what the hell is going on. She pulls away and gives him a big smile as he smiles back. The feelings were back. The feelings that took him a long time to get rid of and it made him realize, he still loved her. 

__________________________________

He walks inside his apartment, hearing Yoongi yelling from the living room. He walks up and sees him on the edge of the couch focused into the television. He was watching basketball. 

"Oh! Oh! Yes!!" He yells standing up from the couch. "Wooooo!!" He was so happy. He began to do a little dance as Jimin leaned up against the door frame, putting his hand to his mouth, smiling at him. He was trying so hard not to laugh but Yoongi did a certain pose and Jimin couldn't control himself. He busts out laughing making Yoongi quickly turn to him with a shocked expression. 

"How long have you been standing there?!" Yoongi yells, embarrassed. 

Jimin walks into the living room still laughing. "Long enough." He begins to do the same dance Yoongi did while Yoongi stands there shaking his head. "Is this how you do it? Like this?" He begins to laugh again falling over, holding onto Yoongis arm. 

"It isn't that funny." Yoongi says looking down at Jimin.

"I'm sorry hyung. You just looked so cute." He stands up straight, wiping tears away from laughing so hard. 

Yoongis expression was blank.

"What?" Jimin asks.

"Nothing. I just got embarrassed." 

Jimin grabs his arm and says, "Oh don't be embarrassed. I liked it. I like seeing that side of you." 

Yoongi smiles and puts his hand on the side of Jimins face. He then moves it to the back of his head and pulls him in for a hug. Jimin wraps his arms around Yoongi as Yoongi closes his eyes taking in the feel of Jimin against him. Yoongi inhales, smelling something really sweet. He opens his eyes but squints them. He knows Jimins scent and it wasn't that. 

As he pulls away from Jimin he looks into his eyes and Jimin smiles at him. Jimin turns away from him and asks, "Are you hungry?" He walks away as Yoongi just stands there watching his every move. He didn't hear a word Jimin said. All he could think was Jimin was with someone and he wanted to know who.

"Yoongi?" Jimin says making him come back from space.

"What?" 

"Are you okay?" Jimin asks giving him a confused look.

Yoongi rubs the back of his head and chuckles. "It's nothing. I'm just tired." 

"Oh well if you're tired then maybe you should get some rest. I'm gonna go take a shower." 

Yoongi jerks his head towards Jimin, his hand still on the back of his head. "Why?"

Jimin looks back at him. "What do you mean why? I always take a shower at night." He laughs then walks upstairs. 

"Somethings different." Yoongi says to himself then goes upstairs. 

He walks into the bedroom and hears Jimin singing in the bathroom. Jimin had left the door open so he goes up to it and peaks inside. They had a glass door on their shower, so you could see everything. Jimin stood there as the hot water fell on his honey skin, dripping off of every edge. He leans his head back into the water, wetting his blonde hair as he closes his eyes. 

He rubs his hand down his abs and to his lower region. He looks down, grabbing onto his cock and begins to slowly pump it as he closes his eyes again, letting out a soft moan. Yoongi was a little shocked. Why was he masturbating if Yoongi was there? Yoongi continues to watch him as Jimin begins to go faster. He runs his left hand through his hair, leaving it on his head, as he quietly lets out. "Fuck."

It turned Yoongi on. He started to get hard so he walks into the bathroom. Jimin was so focused on himself he didn't even notice Yoongi. 

Yoongi takes off his clothes and quietly opens the door and steps inside. He then puts his hands on Jimins back, making him jump a little. "Ah Yoongi." He says. 

"Shhh." Yoongi presses his front to Jimins back. "Don't speak." He whispers into Jimins ear, sending chills throughout his body. "Keep going. I want to watch you, but don't cum." 

Jimin continues while Yoongi rubs his back. "Slower." Yoongi whispers to him. "I want to make you cum." 

Jimin slows his hand and just starts rubbing his thumb on the top where his sensitive spot is. He leans back onto Yoongi. "Oppa, I want to cum." 

Yoongi smirks. "You want to cum huh?" 

Jimin nods his head with a pout as Yoongi says, "Okay baby." 

He reaches over and turns the shower off making Jimin confused. "I thought we were gonna do it in the shower?" 

"No, were going to the bed." He pulls Jimin with him to the bedroom and gets on the bed, sitting up against the pillows and head board. "Come on, sit here." He says pointing between his legs. 

Jimin stood there, still dripping wet. "I'm still wet though." 

"And?" Yoongi asks. 

Jimin gets on the bed and crawls up to Yoongi but before he could sit, Yoongi grabs his face and kisses him sweetly. When they're done, he gives Jimin a smile and tells him to sit down. So he does. 

Yoongi runs his left hand through Jimins hair as if he was petting him and moves his right hand around to the front of his body. He begins to run his finger tips across Jimins abs and down to his cock. He wraps his hand around it and slowly starts to move his hand up and down making Jimin lean his head back onto Yoongi. 

Yoongi moves his left hand to Jimins forehead holding his head back to his shoulder as he presses the side of his face to Jimins. The water from Jimins hair was running down Yoongis back from his shoulder but he didn't mind. He liked it actually. 

"You like that? You like when I touch you?" He whispers into Jimins ear. 

"Oh.. yess." He lets out as he arches his back and starts to breathe heavily. 

Yoongi pumps faster making Jimin let out a loud moan. "That's right baby. Oh yeah, cum for me. Cum for daddy." Jimin grabs onto the sheets with his left hand. Yoongi moves his left hand to Jimins neck while he says in Jimins ear, "God you're so sexy. I love the way you sound and the way you move." He nibbles on Jimins ear and then kisses him on his neck. 

"Uh! I'm about to cum.." Jimin moans making Yoongi look at Jimins cock. 

"That's right! Cum for me baby. Just let it go. I want to see you cum." And just as Yoongi finishes that sentence Jimin does. 

Yoongi moves his hands to Jimins chest, holding him tightly in his arms while Jimin whimpers, releasing himself all over their legs and the bed. Yoongi pulls Jimins face to his and begins to kiss Jimin passionately. Taking in Jimins deep breathes.

When they're done kissing Yoongi pushes Jimin up and he gets up from behind him. He stands at the foot of the bed, holding his cock in his hand. "I want you make me cum now." 

Jimin sat there looking at Yoongi while biting his lip. He scoots forward, sitting at the edge of the bed in front of Yoongi. He looks up at him for permission and Yoongi nods. 

Jimin puts his hands on Yoongis thighs as he licks the tip of his cock. Yoongi opens his mouth taking in a deep breath. Jimin then grabs onto it and licks from the bottom of the shaft up to the tip while looking up at Yoongi the entire time. 

"Oh fuck yes.." Yoongi says as he rubs Jimins head. He then puts his mouth onto his cock, sucking on it, making Yoongi breathe heavier. He started to thrust a little, while Jimin started to move his hand with his mouth at the opposite direction of Yoongis thrusts. 

About a minute passes and Yoongi is close. He takes his cock and begins to jerk it rapidly. "I'm gonna cum baby. Take it... Take it for daddy." 

Jimin opens his mouth with his tongue out ready for Yoongis load and not even ten seconds pass and he releases it all on Jimins tongue. Though some of it got on his face. Yoongi takes in deep breaths as it finally finishes and Jimin closes his mouth, swallowing it. 

Yoongi laughs as he wipes Jimins face off. "Sorry." 

Jimin smiles. "It's okay Yoongi Oppa." 

Yoongi stops wiping and looks into Jimins eyes. "You said Oppa."

"Yeah. That's what you like isn't it?" Jimin questions. 

"Yeah." 

Jimin stands up. "Is there something wrong?" 

Yoongi stands there for a second, remembering the sweet scent he smelled earlier. "No." He smiles. "Everything's great." 

Jimin smiles back. "Good! Now I'm really going to take a shower now." He walks into the bathroom and shuts the door this time. Yoongi sits down on the bed, thinking as he hears Jimin start to sing again.

Jimin walks into the bedroom from his shower. The towel wrapped around his hips, low enough to show the sex lines that were prominent from his hip bones. He had been working out a lot lately. Ever since he got with Yoongi he wanted to have a better body, not just for Yoongi but he wanted Rosé to regret leaving him for Jungkook. 

Jungkook was Jimins rival in high school. They were always competing with each other, trying to look better than the other, trying to be better than the other. They both liked Rosé but she chose Jimin. They had a great relationship for 5 years. Until one day she decided to leave.

Jimin had been slacking. He had let himself go a little. He wasn't ugly or fat, it's just the very noticeable abs he had now didn't exist when she had left him, but Jungkook on the other hand he did. He was a model and Rosé was curious to know what it would have been like to have been with Jungkook instead. He made more money than Jimin. Even though Jimin is on the verge of becoming CEO of the company he works for. He still hasn't gotten it yet but he's close. As of right now he's just the Vice President, making him the youngest to ever be at that company. 

At 25, Jimin had accomplished a lot, but love has always been a struggle. Being in a relationship with a man has made it even more difficult. Yoongi was his first. He had never been with a guy before him. Theres just something about Yoongi that makes him feel complete. Like he can be his true self. Was he always like this? Did he always find men attractive? Not really. But Yoongi was an exception. 

Jimin loved the way Yoongi looked at him. The way he touched him. No woman has ever made him feel the way Yoongi does. Though, Rosé made him feel a way Yoongi hasn't yet. So he was conflicted. He just kept thinking of what Rosé had said earlier. It played over and over in his head like a broken record. 

"Gosh Jimin, are you trying to make me suffer?" 

He turns around and Yoongi is standing at the doorway with his arms crossed. He was just wearing some basketball shorts. Yoongi had a nice body himself, though his abs weren't as visible as Jimins, but he was definitely fit. He liked to play basketball so he wanted to stay in shape for that.

He had tattoos covering both arms, on one side of his neck, a few on his legs and fingers and he had a huge chest piece. The black ink stood out so nice on his snowy white skin. Jimin had never really thought much about tattoos until he met Yoongi. Turns out, he has a tattoo kink. 

"Oh sorry. I'm getting dressed and then I'm gonna go to bed." He turns back to the dresser and opens it, pulling out a pair of boxer briefs. 

As he closes the drawer he feels Yoongis hands on his shoulders. "Maybe we can get a quickie in before bedtime." Yoongi says as he kisses Jimin on the back of his neck. 

Jimin turns to face him. "I'd love to hyung, but I'm tired. Maybe in the morning." He walks away from Yoongi, leaving Yoongi in shock. He's never been rejected before. He looks back at Jimin who had slipped his boxers on underneath his towel. That was strange too. Jimin has never been so secretive about his body parts around Yoongi. Except for when they first became roommates of course. 

"What happened today?" Yoongi asks him. 

"What do you mean?" Jimin asks putting the towel in the hamper then pulling the covers back on the bed.

"I mean what happened today with your mom. You never told me." 

Jimin nods and sits down on the bed. "She thinks I'm getting old and wants me to get married." His facial expression was brooding. 

"I'd marry you in a heart beat if I could." Yoongi says making Jimins eyes go wide. 

"Really?" He asks. 

"Yeah." Yoongi answers crawling into bed beside Jimin. "I love you Jimin. I've never loved anyone before to be honest." 

Jimin was surprised. "Yeah right. You have had to love someone before. Don't you have any ex's?" 

"Of course I do! I have a lot actually, but I've never wanted to marry them. I want to make you happy and protect you all the time. I want to be the one you wake up to every morning." 

"I already do wake up to you every morning.." Jimin says raising an eyebrow. 

"You know what I mean smartass." 

Jimin chuckles as Yoongi continues. "I'm just saying I want you and no one else, and I don't want to share you with anyone else." 

Jimin becomes confused. "You're not sharing  
Me with anyone. I'm with you, no one else." He puts his hand on Yoongis and gives him a smile. 

"Really?" Yoongi asks. 

"Yes. I love you too."

Yoongi smiles and takes Jimins hand in his. "Good I'm glad." 

Jimin turns the lamp off and they lay down on the bed. "So that's all that happened today right?" Yoongi asks. 

"Yeah.. But I don't know what to say to my mother. I try to tell her I don't want to get married and she just gets mad and yells at me. She won't take no for an answer."

"It's your life Jimin you can do as you please." 

Jimin rolls over. "Yeah but I can't just go against my parents Yoongi.. it stresses me out." 

Yoongi faces Jimin and puts his arm over him. "It's okay Jimin. Don't worry about that right now. Just go to sleep and we will deal with that later. Okay?" 

Jimin nods his head as Yoongi leans in giving him a peck to his lips. "Goodnight."  Yoongi says as Jimin replies. "Goodnight Yoongi." 

Yoongi closes his eyes while Jimin just laid there staring at him. He could barely see him since it was kinda dark but Yoongi always knew how to make Jimin feel calm and relaxed. It was one of the things that made him love Yoongi so much.

The next morning, Jimin awoke to kisses on his neck. He didn't open his eyes, instead he just laid there to see what Yoongi was going to do next. Yoongi ran his fingertips down Jimins body, across his abs and down to his boxers. He cups his hand over Jimins morning wood and smirks, letting out a light chuckle. 

He begins to rub it through Jimins boxers as he continues to kiss his neck. It felt so good that Jimin couldn't just lay there still any longer. He kept his eyes closed but let out a soft moan, making Yoongi lift his head to look at him. He smirks again and moves his hand underneath the band of Jimins boxers. He slowly moved his way inside, grabbing onto Jimins fully erect cock. 

He begins to jerk it as he watches Jimin furrow his brows and slowly thrust his hips into Yoongis hand. 

"You like that don't you baby?" Yoongi whispers into Jimins ear making him finally open his eyes. 

He looks at Yoongi. "Oh.. Yoon- ah!" He closes his eyes again, leaning his head back as he grips the edge of the bed. Yoongi stops and pulls his hand out, making Jimin open his eyes again. Jimin wondered why he had stopped, but before he could say anything, Yoongi gets on top of him. 

Yoongi presses his nose to Jimins as he stares into Jimins eyes with a smile on his face. 

"God, I've never wanted to make love to anyone before." He lifts his head away, looking down at Jimin who looked up at him with puffy eyes and plump pink lips. His blonde hair was a little messy but it looked good. "I've always just wanted to fuck, but you make me want to be so soft." 

He leans back down for a kiss but Jimin puts his hand over his mouth making Yoongi kiss the back of it instead. 

"Jimin, what are you doing?" Yoongi asks, with a confused expression.

Through his hand Jimin says, "Uhh morning breath. It's not attractive." 

Yoongi smiles. "I don't care." He moves Jimins hand and gives him a kiss on his lips. "See. I love everything about you." 

Jimin smiles and then pulls Yoongi into him, giving Yoongi a kiss this time. When they're done, Yoongi pulls Jimins boxers off exposing his semi boner. He then pulls his own boxers off and adjusts himself on top of Jimin again. 

"I just want to make love to you for the rest of my life." Yoongi says as he strokes Jimins hair while looking into his eyes. 

"Well then why don't you?" Jimin asks. 

"Seriously?" 

Jimin giggles. "Yes! You make me feel a way no one ever has." 

Yoongi smiles and passionately kisses Jimin. He then works his way down Jimins neck, his body and then down between his legs. 

He wraps his hand around Jimins now very hard cock and begins to pump it slowly. He watches as Jimin closes his eyes and bites his lip, then taking in a gasp of air from Yoongis thumb rubbing his sensitive spot. 

Yoongi couldn't take his eyes off of Jimin. The way he breathed, the way he moved his body and the way he sounded. He was mesmerized by this man. He wanted to show Jimin just how much he loved him so he leans down and licks the tip, making Jimin open his eyes and look up at Yoongi. 

"Yoongi what are you-" 

"Shhh." Yoongi interrupts, his mouth just at the tip. Jimin could feel the heat from Yoongis breath as he said it. "I want to please you. So lay back and let me do this." 

Jimin watches as Yoongi licks the tip again making him flinch from the pleasure. Yoongi then presses his lips against it, kissing down the shaft. He makes his way back up and cuts his eyes at Jimin as he slowly slides his mouth onto Jimins cock. 

Jimin was amazed. He couldn't believe Yoongi was giving him head. No one, and I mean no one, not even Rosé the woman he was so in love with for years, has ever given him head like this. 

"Oh my god!" Jimin yells out as he pulls on the sheets and throws his head back. It felt so good he couldn't keep his legs still, so Yoongi takes his hands and holds them down. 

"Oh! I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!" 

But before he could, Yoongi stops and pulls away from him while wiping his mouth off with a devilish grin plastered on his face. 

Jimin looks up at him, on the verge of hyperventilating and asks, "Why did you stop? I was about to cum!" 

Yoongi chuckles. "That's why I stopped. I don't want you to cum yet." He puts his arms under Jimins legs and lifts them up. "We haven't even gotten to the best part." 

Yoongi adjusts himself and spits on his cock, rubbing it all over the tip, giving it some lubrication. He glances at Jimins face, smirks and then pushes himself inside. 

Jimin lets out a load moan as Yoongi leans down on top of him, slowly moving in and out making the pain turn into pleasure. He kisses Jimin on the lips, them both breathing through each kiss. Jimin wraps his arms around Yoongi and digs his nails into Yoongis back. To be honest Yoongi liked that shit. 

Yoongi moves to Jimins neck as Jimin moans, "Yes.. uh! I love you. I love you so much!" 

Yoongi moves to Jimins ear, breathing heavily against it sending chills through Jimins body. "I love you too Jiminie. Now cum, cum for me." He begins to thrust harder. "Cum hard for me. Show me how much you love this dick!" 

Not even a minute passes and Jimin lets out a breathy, whiny, "Oh fuck!" And just like in the movies, they both came at the same time. Jimin gripping tight onto Yoongis shoulders as Yoongi buries his face into Jimins neck concealing any kinda of moan that escaped his lips. 

When they're finished, he gets off Jimin and lays down on the bed next to him. Jimins cum was smeared across his and Yoongis abs. Jimin wipes it with his hand while showing a look of disgust, making Yoongi bust out laughing. Jimin looks over at him and can't help but join in. They lay there sharing a laugh until finally Jimin realizes, he's got to go to work.

__________________________________

Jimin gets to work and walks inside the building. As he does, all the women immediately lay their eyes on him. He smiles awkwardly as he walks by them. It made him feel weird. 

"Uhh Jaein.. why are all these women looking at me?" He asks lookin back as some continue to look while others quickly look away. 

Jaein gets up from her desk and pulls him into his office. She shuts the door behind her then says, "The rumor is, Mr. Kim is looking for a new CEO of the company." 

"Yeah, that's not a rumor Jaein." 

"The rumor is he wants you to be the CEO." 

Jimin was surprised. "Really?!" He asks excitedly. "I mean I've been wanting the job but I didn't think that I would actually have a chance since his sons work for the company... which makes me wonder, why not Seokjin? Hes older and been here longer. Plus he's the president." 

"Well Seokjin might get the Job but I've heard that he's getting a divorce.. and Mr. Kim wants someone to represent this company being a conservative married family man." 

Jimins smile falls to a straight line. "But I'm not married." And he's also gay. 

"Well that's why all the women were looking at you... you're an elegible bachelor and possible choice for CEO. Also I think you should see this." She walks over to his computer and starts typing things into it. She brings up the website and on the front page it showed Jimin with the caption, "Seoul's most elegible bachelor." 

Jimin leans close to the screen with wide eyes. "Oh. My. God!" 

Someone knocks on the door then walks in. Him and Jaein look up and it was the woman at the front desk. 

"Mr. Park, Mr. Kim is here to see you." 

Jimin stands up straight. "Well send him in!"  
He glances back at the computer and looks at Jaein nodding his head towards it to suggest for her to close out of it. "Oh!" She says and exits out of the site as Mr. Kim walks in. 

"Hello Mr. Kim." He greets while bowing. Jaein goes to walk out, constantly bowing to him as she walks out the door. She closes the door and Jimin just stands there with his hands behind his back waiting for Mr. Kim to speak. 

He walks around Jimins office and looks at everything. Examining every inch of the room while humming to himself. Jimin watches him quietly, though loud thoughts were running through his head. 

Mr. Kim finally says, "Jimin." 

"Yes. Uhh. Mr. Kim." 

He turns to Jimin. "I'm going to retire soon and I'm looking for someone to take my place as CEO of the company." 

Jimin nods, keeping eye contact with him to show he's paying attention. 

"Im sure you've heard the rumors." He continues. 

"Uhh rumors, sir?" 

"There's only three men in this entire company that I feel would be the right choice for this position. Seokjin. Namjoon and You." 

"Me? Why me?" Jimin asks making Mr. Kim give him a distasteful look. 

"Are you questioning how I feel?" 

"Oh no sir! Of course not, I'm just curious to know that's all. I mean Seokjin and Namjoon are older than me and they're your sons.. besides, they've been with the company longer." 

Mr. Kim relaxes his face and a smile forms across it. "Oh Jimin. Believe it or not, I see you as a son. You might not have been here as long as them but you've showed me how hard of a worker you are." He wraps his around Jimin. "Besides, I didn't make you Vice President for no reason." 

Jimin looks over at him and smiles. "Right, of course." 

Mr. Kim takes his arm away and walks a little ways from Jimin. "The thing is, I'd like for the next CEO to be someone who I know will run this company well and be a good face for old fashioned family values. I already know you'll run this company well, but the only problem is you're not married." 

Jimin shakes his head. "No sir, I'm not. I don't even have a girlfriend." 

"Well if you want the job I'd advise you to get a move on it. Since Seokjin is getting a divorce I don't think he's the right choice. I know he will be mad about it but he's already president. He will be fine. I've spoken to Namjoon and well, he said he's not really interested. He said he wants to travel." 

"Uhh sir, when will you be deciding who'll you pick for the position?" 

He puts his hand to his chin in thought. "In about five month."

"Five months! How am I supposed to find someone and get married in five months?!" Jimin yells with a shocked expression. 

"I'm sure if you want the position bad enough you'll figure it out." He opens the door and Rosé was standing at Jaeins desk asking to speak to Jimin. She glances up and sees Mr. Kim come out and she walks over to him. 

"Uhh ma'am you can't-" 

"Is Jimin in there?" She asks him pointing through the doorway. 

"Yes he is, may I ask who you are?"

"I'm his girlfriend." She says putting her hand on her hip. Jimin comes up to the door and when he sees her, his eyes go wide. "Rosé! What are you doing here?" 

"I wanted to see you. So I thought I'd come by and bring you some food! See." She smiles ear to ear and lifts a basket that had some goodies inside. Mr. Kim smiles as he looks back at Jimin. 

"I thought you said you didn't have a girlfriend?" 

"I- uh.." 

"Yes he has a girlfriend and it's me! Right Jimin?" She asks looking at him. 

Jimin glances back and forth at the two who were looking at him very intensely waiting for him to say yes. 

He takes a deep breath. "Yeah." 

"Well well well, but I don't know why you lied to me earlier.." 

"Well it's just that-"

"I didn't make it very clear to him that we were actually together. So he was confused." Rosé interrupts making Mr. Kim nod his head. "Ah. Well I'm glad to hear it! You're one step closer to being CEO! I'll see you later." 

He walks away as Rosé walks into his office. Jimin gives Jaein an evil look as she mouths sorry but Jimin just shuts the door. 

He sighs as he rubs the bridge of his nose. "Rosé, what are you doing here?" He turns to look at her and what he sees makes him shocked. 

"Tada!" She says putting her hands out with a big smile. 

"What is this?" He asks looking at her. 

"Well it's little ham sandwiches with mayo, lettuce and tomato and that special sauce that you always liked. Also, some cut up strawberries because I know how much you love strawberries and some crackers and your favorite cheese!" 

He walks over to his desk and sees all the food on top of it. "Go ahead. Eat! I'm sure you're hungry." He glances over at her and she takes a cracker and piece of cheese and goes to feed it to him. "Here." It takes him by surprise but he eats it anyways. "See! I knew you'd love it." 

He wipes his mouth off and swallows the food. "Thanks but I can feed myself. Also, I don't need you to bring me food and we're not really together!" 

She frowns. "What! But I thought you told your boss we were?"

"Yes I did but-" 

She gets on her knees and pleads. "Oh Jimin! Please! Take me back.. I can't live without you! I love you! I made a mistake please!" She pulls on his arm but he just looks down at her like she was crazy. 

"Rosé, you're making a fool of yourself." 

"I don't care! I am a fool! A fool for letting you go for some conceited narcissistic man like Jungkook! You were so pure and good and I was so dumb!" She begins to cry as she continues to pull on his arm. 

Jimin didn't know what to do. He felt bad for her because deep down he still had those feelings and he couldn't stand to see her cry, but he also didn't care and he now loved Yoongi. He was so conflicted. 

"Give me another chance, please. Let me show you how much I love you." She moves her hands to Jimins belt and starts to undo it. 

"Woah Rosé! What are you doing?" 

She grabs his hands and looks up at him. "Shhh! Just let me please you! I love you Jimin. Let me show you how much I love you." 

She undoes his belt but he stops her anyway. "Rosé stop, please!" He pulls her to her feet. "Stop acting like this! I don't want anything from you!" 

"But Jimin, I want to show you how much I love you.. I need to prove to you that Im sorry and that you're the one I want!" She pulls him close and kisses him on the lips but he doesn't accept it and violently pushes her away, huffing, as he walks away from her. 

He stands there breathing in and out as he instantly feels regret. He closes his eyes and covers his face. He couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Are you okay?" Rosé asks as she puts her hand on the back of Jimin. He quickly turns around and his eyes showed sorrow. 

"Why did that just happen!? Why did you do that?" 

She was taken back. "Because I love you. I-" 

He grabs her arms and grips them tightly. "Why did you come back in my life Rosé?! Why?!" He yells at her while slightly shaking her. 

"Jimin you're hurting me!" 

He pushes her aside and walks out of his office. 

"Jimin Wait!" 

As he walks out, Jaein looks back and her eyes go wide because Jimin looked crazy. "Jaein I have to go. I'll be back." 

He walks away before Jaein can even reply but then Roseé walks out yelling, "Jimin! Wait!" She runs after him and Jaein just sits there wondering what had happened.

He walks out of the building and goes into the parking deck where his BMW is. "Jimin!" She yells, it echoing through out the deck. He gets to his car and she manages to catch up to him. He opens the door but her hand slams on it to make it shut. "Wait! Don't go." 

"Rosé leave me alone."

"Why are you being like this? You tell your boss I'm your girlfriend and then you get mad at me when I kiss you?! I'm so confused!" 

"Well so am I!" 

They stand there in silence for a minute until Jimin breaks it with a sigh. "Rosé, a lot is going on with me and you coming back into my life is making it more complicated." 

"Well I'm sorry I came back, I just thought that maybe.. if you could just hear me out, then you would see how sorry I am and how much I do really love you." Jimin doesn't say anything. He just stood there leaning back against his BMW with his arms crossed. "I'm really sorry Jimin. For everything.. I don't deserve you but I hope whoever gets you, will treat you better than I did. I guess I'll leave you alone." 

She gives him a kiss on the cheek and walks away. He stands there for a few seconds, then looks at her. Don't do it Jimin. A little voice in his head spoke but he ignored it.

"Rosé!" He yells, making her stop. She smiles to herself then turns to him getting rid of the smile before he saw. "Yes?" She answers with a soft tone. 

He sighs, "You wanna get a coffee and talk?" 

She smiles and replies, "Yeah! I'd love too!" 

They go to the closest coffee shop and order some coffee. They sit down and it was kinda quiet at first. Like it was their first date all over again. "So." Rosé says. 

"So." Jimins replies after taking a sip of his coffee.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asks. 

He shrugs, taking another sip of his coffee. "Did you really leave Jungkook?" He asks. 

She nods. "Yes Jimin. I left him." 

"Hmm" he hums taking another sip. "Because he was conceited and selfish?" 

"Well, because I realized he wasn't the one I wanted. You are."

"But why?" 

"Why what?" She was confused.

"Why am I the one? Why wasn't I the one nine months ago when you left me for him?" Jimin was staring at her. He didn't even blink. 

"You were always the one. I was just stupid and being materialistic. I don't care about money or if your body is perfect. I want you.." 

Jimins face softens. "Really?" He asks. 

She smiles while reaching across the table and grabbing his hand in hers. "Yes really. I love you Park Jimin, and I promise you, if you give me a second chance I'll never betray you." 

He stared at her, pondering the fact that this was the girl he had been in love with and she was telling him all the things he had been wanting to here for so long. She hurt him but seeing her deep brown eyes looking into his and that beautiful smile with her soft features and feeling her small dainty hand in his, made him oh so weak. 

"Rosé, I-"

"Jimin?" A familiar voice spoke his name making him turn to see it was Taehyung. Yoongis business partner. Taehyung gives him a boxy smile and waves at him as Jimin awkwardly smiles back thinking to himself, fuck.

"Hey man! I haven't seen you in awhile!" Taehyung says walking up to them. 

"Yeah, it's been awhile." He looks away pulling on his collar as Rosé looks at him with confusion. 

"Oh Jimin, who is this beautiful lady?" Taehyung asks smiling down at her. She smiles and answers, "My name is Rosé, I'm his girlfriend and you are?" 

When she said that, Jimins heart dropped in his stomach, he felt sick. 

"I'm Taehyung. I work with Jimins roommate." 

She looks at Jimin, "You have a roommate?" 

He nods. "Yeah his name is Yoongi." 

Taehyung looks back at Jimin though it was hard for him to look away from Rosé and says, "Yeah which by the way you should come with Yoongi to the party tonight." 

"Party?" Jimin asks. 

"Yeah. I told him about it a week ago but he said you didn't want to come. But you should definitely come! It will be fun!"

He looks back at Rosé as Jimin asks. "Wait, he said I didn't want to go?" 

"Yeah. So how long have y'all been dating?" Taehyung asks, giving Rosé his full attention. 

"Well we started dating almost six years ago but we-"

Jimin tunes her out as he thinks of why Yoongi didn't tell him about the party. Also, he never told Taehyung about them being together either because he wasn't shocked about what Rosé had said. 

His face began to show a sign that he was angry and Rosé notices as she glances over at him. 

"Baby what's wrong?" She asks. He turns to look at her and then up at Taehyung who had one eyebrow raised. He smiles and says, "Oh nothing. Everything's fine." 

Rosé becomes confused as Taehyung says, "Okay well I gotta go. Yoongi is waiting on me to get back to work. He wanted a coffee so I came to get him one. He loves his coffee. I'm sure you know that, living with him and all." 

Jimin nods, faking a smile as Taehyung says, "Well see ya later and it was nice meeting you Rosé." He walks away as Jimin felt suspicious. He knew of Taehyung, but Yoongi didn't talk about him much and he never brought him around. 

"Do you not like that guy?" Rosé asks as she reaches out for his hand again. 

"Who? Taehyung? I don't know him enough to like him or not."

"Well doesn't he work with your roommate? Which I didn't know you got a roommate after we split.."

Jimin stands up and pushes the chair in. "Yes he does and I had too because I couldn't afford everything at first.. but I finally paid the apartment off." He walks over to the trash can and throws his coffee cup away. Rosé follows and downs the last of her coffee and throws hers away as well. 

They walk outside and Rosé asks, "Don't you think it will be hard for us to be together when you have a roommate? I mean if you paid it off maybe he can find a new place to live." 

"Are you suggesting I kick Yoongi out?" He was surprised by her comment. 

"No, I mean, if we're gonna get married we can't have a roommate." 

Jimins eyes go wide. "Married?! Who said we were getting married?" 

"Don't you need to get married to become CEO?" She asks. His expression changes as it dawned on him what the real reason she came back to him for. He smirks as he shakes his head and walks away from her. 

"Jimin wait!" She runs after him and he just couldn't believe he listened to anything she had to say. 

"I'm so stupid." He mumbles to himself as Rosé grabs his arm and stops him. "Jimin wait. Where are you going?" 

"Don't touch me!" He snaps at her, his expression hostile. "You just wanted me back because I'm gonna be CEO of the company!" 

She was shocked. "What?

"Oh don't act like you're so surprised! You left me for Jungkook because he had everything and a better body and now, I'm in the best shape of my life and also about the be CEO.. It's so clear now! I don't know why I even believed a single word you said!" He walks away from her again and she just stands there, dumbfounded. "..I wasn't.." She says to herself as she watches Jimin disappear. 

He walks back into the company building and once again everyone is looking at him including Jaein but he didn't care this time. 

"Uhh Mr. Park-" Jaein goes to speak but he just walks passed her to his office and opens the door. As he goes in, someone was waiting inside for him. 

"Seokjin?" Jimin says. He was sitting at Jimins desk leaning back with his feet up on it. "What are you doing here?" He asks walking in closing the door behind him in Jaeins face. 

Seokjin looks at Jimin with a mischievous look and takes one of the strawberries and says, "I thought I'd come visit and see how you're doing." He eats the strawberry and Jimin walks up to the desk. 

"You could have given me a heads up.." 

Seokjin swallows the strawberry and puts his legs down and jumps up from the seat. He fixes his suit jacket and walks over to Jimin. "Jimin! I didn't think I needed too. I mean we're friends aren't we?" He asks as he puts his arm around Jimin. 

"Friends? Since when?" Jimin asks confused. 

Seokjin acts surprised, gasping and putting his hand to his mouth. "Jimin! How could you say that?" He says turning away from Jimin. 

Jimin just closes his eyes and shakes his head. "What do you want Seokjin?" 

Seokjin turns back to him. "I heard you have a girlfriend and possibly getting married. Which means my father will make you CEO since I'm recently separated." 

"Yeah and?" Jimin answers with a straight face. 

"Well, the thing is." He begins to speak as he walks to the window and looks outside it. He turns back to Jimin and continues. "I'm supposed to be CEO." 

"Seokjin I-" 

"No, listen. I'm not here to fight with you and I'm not here to negotiate. I'm here to tell you that it would probably be best if you declined the CEO position." 

Jimin smirks as he rolls his eyes. "Seokjin, I'm not going to decline if your father offers it to me. I'm sorry. If you want the job then get it on your own." 

Seokjin walks up to Jimin. "You think you're so perfect don't you?" He looks Jimin up and down. "But there's something off about you. You're hiding something and I will figure it out." 

Jimin walks away from him and goes to the door and opens it. He stands there and says, "If you manage to find something, Id be more than happy to hear what you've found. Now please, leave." 

Seokjin smiles and takes one last strawberry. He swallows it as he walks out and turns back to Jimin with a chuckle. "I guess we will see." He boops Jimin on the nose making Jimin scrunch up his face. Seokjin turns and walks away leaving Jimin standing there with an annoyed expression. Today was not his day.  
______________________________________

Jimin gets home and walks inside his apartment. He was tired from everything that had happened today. Yoongi comes downstairs and sees Jimin standing in the kitchen leaning over the counter with his face buried in his hands. 

"What's wrong with you?" Yoongi asks, making Jimin look at him. 

"I'm tired.." He says standing up. "Where are you going looking like that?" 

Yoongi looks down at himself as he adjusts his clothes. "Oh I'm just going out with some friends. If you don't mind." 

Jimin knew he was lying. "Why would I mind? You're aloud to do whatever you want." Jimin says turning away from him to get a drink from the fridge. Yoongi goes up to him and puts his hand on Jimins back. Jimin grabs a bottle of water and leans back up but instead of acknowledging Yoongis touch he just turns away from him and goes to walk out of the kitchen. 

Yoongi stands there confused. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asks making Jimin stop at the kitchen door. He looks back at Yoongi and says, "Yeah, I'm just tired. I think I'm just gonna go to bed. I did a lot today. You just go out and have fun." He gives Yoongi a smile then walks out leaving Yoongi wondering what was really wrong. 

Jimin goes inside the bedroom and walks over to the window and looks out. He watches as Yoongi gets into his black Maserati and pulls away leaving for the party that he never mentioned.

Jimin goes downstairs and grabs his keys and decides he's gonna follow him. He gets into his BMW and drives to Taehyungs house.  Even though he didn't know Taehyung well, he did know where Taehyung lived. He had been there once before when him and Yoongi first became roommates. 

Yoongi pulls into Taehyungs driveway as Jimin parks away from Taehyungs house, far enough to where no one could notice him but close enough to still see his house. Yoongi gets out and walks up to the front door. He knocks on it and looks behind him as if he was worried someone would see him and then Taehyung opens the door. 

Yoongi turns to him and Jimin sees Taehyung smile real big and give Yoongi a big hug. Jimin felt nothing but jealousy. Taehyung was a really good looking guy, so he had no doubt that Yoongi found him attractive. Taehyung pulls away from him and tells Yoongi to go inside so Yoongi does and they shut the door. 

Jimin sat there, his lip quivering with rage as he picked up his phone and went to his contacts. He swipes up to Rosé’s number and hovers his thumb above it, hesitating to tap it. He looks back up at Taehyungs house and sighs. "There's no way he would cheat on me.. especially after the way he acted about the kiss." He mumbles to himself. 

He runs his hand through his hair and just sits there in silence for about five minutes. He then scrolls to Yoongis number and taps on it.  
______________________________________

Inside the house Yoongi was standing in the kitchen making him something to drink. "Yo Yoongi?" Taehyung yells to him from the living room. 

"Yeah?" Yoongi answers. 

"Can you bring me a beer when you come in?"

"Sure." He says as he finishes. He goes to the fridge and grabs a beer then grabs his drink and walks into the living room. He hands the beer to Taehyung and sits down on the chair. "So where is everyone else at?" Yoongi asks, putting his foot up on his thigh. 

"Oh they're coming later. Honestly I wasn't expecting you to come this early but I'm kinda glad you did. Maybe you can play some of this game with me." 

"Nah im good." He replies after taking a sip of his drink. His phone begins to ring and he takes it out of his pocket. He sees Jimin on the caller ID and answers it. "Hello?" 

"Hey, whatcha doin?" 

Yoongi glances up at Taehyung who was very focused on the game. "I'm chillin with friends. I told you that when I left." 

"...I know. I just miss you that's all." 

Yoongi kinda smiles and stands up from the chair and walks out the living room and back into the kitchen. "I miss you too. But didn't you say you were tired. I figured you'd be in bed by now." 

"I can't sleep.. when are you going to be home?" 

"Sometime soon. Maybe an hour. Is that okay?" Yoongi asks. It was quiet for a few seconds and then Jimin replies. "Yeah it's fine. I just wanted to hear your voice. I thought maybe it would help me sleep." 

Yoongi smiles to himself but looks back to see if Taehyung was still in the living room. "That's sweet Jiminie. I'll leave in an hour. Get some rest. You seemed really out of it earlier." 

"I was.. and I will." 

"Okay well talk to you later." Yoongi says turning to face the door. 

"Yoongi wait." 

"What?" 

"I love you."

Yoongi started to sense something was wrong but he decided not to question it. "I love you too Jimin-ah. Now get some rest!" 

He hangs up and walks back into the living room where Taehyung was really focused in his game. Yoongi sits back down and asks, "So when is this party gonna start? I got to leave in an hour." 

"Why?" Taehyung asks, still paying attention to the game. 

"I have stuff I got to do."  
____________________________________

Jimin sits in the car and watches while no one shows up for thirty minutes. He started to doze off but then jerked himself awake thinking he had overslept but Yoongis Maserati was still in Taehyungs driveway. He looks at the time and it had been a little over an hour. Jimin grabs his phone and calls Yoongi. It goes to his voicemail so Jimin hangs up and calls again, but it goes to voicemail again. 

As he hears Yoongis voice from the voicemail he closes his eyes and slowly moves the phone from his ear. He hangs up and places the top of his phone against his forehead as he contemplates his next action. 

He puts his phone down and sits there for a minute. He didn't want to believe Yoongi could cheat on him, but the signs were clear. Lying, hiding their relationship and not answering his phone. He was hurt, all over again and all he could think of was going to the one person he knew he shouldn't. But that's exactly what he does.  
_____________________________________

The party was getting exciting as more people started to show up. Yoongi had a couple drinks and was starting to feel a little tipsy so he had stopped drinking. He took his phone out of his pocket and noticed he had two missed calls from Jimin. Surprised, he calls Jimin back but Jimin doesn't answer. He calls again, but Jimin still doesn't answer. 

"What's wrong?" Taehyung asks. 

"Oh nothing. Jimin just called and I missed it but I called him back and he won't answer." 

"Oh shit I forgot to tell you I ran into him today at the coffee shop!" Taehyung remembered. 

Yoongi looks at him with interest. "When?"

He puts his hand to his chin and says, "Sometime around 12:30.. He was sitting at a table with a girl. They were drinking coffee and talking." 

"Girl? What did she look like?" Yoongis heart had dropped into his stomach but since Taehyung didn't know about him and Jimin he had to act cool.

"She had dark hair, was small and petite with Soft features."

"Did she have a big ass and a big rack?" Yoongi asks with a serious expression. 

Taehyung laughs, "She was gorgeous, but to be honest I don't know if she had a big butt, she was sitting and her boobs were big enough." 

"Did you get her name?" Yoongi asks grabbing onto Taehyung. 

"Woah man.. chill." He pushes Yoongi away. "It was, Rosé.. I think." 

Yoongi was confused. "Rosé.." He whispers to himself trying to figure out if he's ever heard of her before but nothing came to his mind. 

"She said she was Jimins girlfriend but you said he didn't have a girlfriend. Which, Jimin didn't act like he was her boyfriend, though he never said he wasn't either."  

Yoongi looked away as he started to panic, internally. "Uhh I have to go." He says walking away from Taehyung. 

"Wait! You're leaving? You can't leave the party is just getting started!" He yells as Yoongi hastily walks out the door. Yoongi opens up his car door and says, "Sorry, Tae but something came up." He gets in his car and drives away.

Yoongi gets back home and he notices Jimins car isn't in the driveway. He rushes inside and looks in the living room, then looks in the kitchen but still no Jimin. "Jimin!" He yells as he goes upstairs. He walks into the bedroom and Jimin wasn't there either. He pulls his phone out and calls Jimin again but it goes to voicemail. 

Once it beeps he says, "Jimin, if you don't answer this goddamn phone I swear to God it's not going to be pretty for you." He hangs up and stares at his wallpaper that showed a picture of him and Jimin from a month ago when they went on a beach trip together. 

He sighs and plops down on the foot of the bed, covering his face in his hands. All he could think of was him being with someone else. This is exactly what he was afraid of.  
______________________________________

Rosé sat in her living room watching a love movie. She was so into it, clinging onto the couch pillow with a tissue in her hand. "If only happy endings were real." She says to herself as someone knocks on the door. She pauses the movie and gets up, wipes her face off and then opens the door. She was surprised to see who it was. "Jimin?" 

"Hey. Can I come in?" He asks with sorrow in his eyes. 

"Yeah of course." He walks inside and she closes the door. "I'm actually really surprised you're here.." 

"Yeah, umm.." he sighs and rubs his eyes. She could tell something was bothering him. 

"What's wrong?" She asks walking up to him and placing her hand on his shoulder. 

He looks at her, tears in his eyes as he says, "I'm so lost. I'm stressing out and I don't know what to do."

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." 

"No! It's not.." he says walking away from her. She just stood there in silence as he continued. "I was okay. Everything was fine but then the CEO position came up, and my boss wants me to have it but I have to get married and then You come back into my life and it doesn't help because I finally got over you Rosé! I finally convinced myself that it was truly over and now here you are!" 

"I know Jimin. I know I confused you.. I should have done things differently." She pauses as she sighs. "It's just, I ran into your mother one day and she asked me how I was and then I asked her how you were and she said I should come with her to see you. At first I was hesitant. I told her what had really happened." 

"Really?" He says as he sits down on the arm of the couch making himself comfortable. 

Rosé nods. "She told me I should still come. Though I knew you wouldn't like it, but I did it anyways. I just needed to see your face again. I missed you and I just wanted to say I was sorry." She stood there, glossy eyed as Jimin stared at her feeling bad about going off on her earlier. 

He runs his hand through his hair and takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry for going off on you earlier. I shouldn't have assumed those things." 

"Oh no, it's okay. I understand why you thought that. It was the wrong time. To be honest I thought you had already had the CEO job. But that's not why I wanted to get back with you." 

"I know." Jimin assures her. "So.. you really want me back?" 

"Yes." She replies. 

He stands up and walks towards her. "Would you do anything for me?" He asks. 

She nods. "Of course." 

He approaches her, now face to face, their bodies almost touching. He pushes her hair behind her ear and just looks at her, admiring her beauty. "You still want to show me how much you love me?" 

"Yes." She lets out in almost a whisper, making him smirk. He then presses his plump lips to hers and passionately kisses her. His phone began to vibrate in his pocket but he just ignores it.

Jimin continues to kiss Rosé, ignoring the vibration of his phone in his pocket. He knew it was Yoongi, but all he could think of was getting back at him for lying and keeping secrets. 

He moves his way down to her neck, sprinkling kisses throughout her skin. It had been a long time since he had felt his lips against her skin and the warmth of her body against his. He had missed her. Before Yoongi, she was the best he had ever had, she managed to make him feel like he was the dominant one. The one in control.

He picks her up, her legs wrapping around him as he carried her to the bed. He lays her down and then pulls her shorts and panties off. She takes her shirt off making herself fully naked. She looked beautiful. Her long black hair flowed perfectly down the side of her against the white silky sheets. Her brown eyes glistened as the light bounced off of them. Even though she had soft features, she could still be super sexy. 

He was falling for her all over again. The feeling he had with her made him feel powerful, and that's what he craved. 

He spreads her legs apart and worked his way down, kissing her breasts then sucking on the nipples. Down her waist and then to her lower region. He kisses her bikini line and then down her thigh. He moves back up towards her center and wraps his arms around her legs pulling her closer to him as he begins to lick. 

He licks up and down, slowly, teasing her as she lets out soft moans. He then sucks on her clit making her arch her back and grip the sheets. He loved the way she tasted so he began to lick and suck more, taking in her juices as if he hadn't eaten in days. 

She moans louder, "Oh Jimin! Like that- ah! That feels so good!" He looks up at her as he continues to eat it, watching her enjoy the touch of his lips and tongue. "I'm gonna cum." She says with a moan but he chuckles and gets up. 

She was surprised that he stopped. "Wait.. don't stop. That felt amazing!" 

"I bet it did, but I want to fuck you now." He flips her around and pulls her up, making her get on her hands and knees. He undoes his belt and pants and pulls his already hard cock out. He rubs the tip across the clit making her tremble and then pushes himself slowly inside. 

They both let out a moan as he begins to thrust into her, grabbing onto her hips to help him go harder. He begins to breathe heavily as she drops her top half down, burying her face into a pillow. Her moans were muffled as her hands gripped the sheets. 

It felt so good to him but he began to feel guilt. All he could think of, was Yoongi. How Yoongi made him feel. How Yoongi made him cum. How Yoongi was the best he ever had.. but then he thought of Taehyung and it made him angry. 

The anger fueled his libido and he began to thrust even harder. She moved her head, the moans becoming unmuffled, and began to move against him. "Yes! Yes! Oh god!" 

She cums as Jimin slows his thrusts and pulls out. She collapses to her belly and continues to breathe heavily as she regains her energy back. 

She rolls over onto her back and sits up. She was blown away. "Oh my god Jimin! That was amazing! I mean you were good before but like you've gotten better! Who have you been sleeping with?" 

He stands there looking at her, while stroking himself slowly to keep himself hard. "That's not important. Now come here. I want you to suck my dick." 

She was taken back by what he said. "Jimin I-" 

"You said you'd do anything. That you wanted me back." 

She flips her hair back and says, "Yeah I did but-" 

"But nothing." He never took his eyes off of her or even stopped stroking. He just stared at her with this solemn expression making her kinda nervous.

It's not that she didn't like giving blowjobs, it's just, Jimin telling her to do it, made her feel uneasy. Especially when he wasn’t like this before, but she wanted him back, so she does it anyways. 

She scoots forward until shes right in front of him but he pulls her off the bed and kisses her passionately for a few seconds. He then pulls away and pushes her down to her knees. "Show me how much you love me. Since you didn't get to in my office." 

She looks up at him and then at his cock. She knew what she had to do. She wraps her hand around it and begins to pump it while she licks the tip of it. 

He closes his eyes and just thinks about what would happen if Yoongi walked in on him getting blown by his ex girlfriend but instead of making him feel guilty it made him feel good. 

She begins to suck on it, giving it her everything. Moving her tongue around the tip and up and down the shaft. She then deep throats it making Jimin let out a soft moan. He opens his eyes and looks down at her. She was looking up at him as she pulls away from him making a loud pop noise. 

He moves his hands to her hair, pulling it back into a pony tail as he begins to fuck her mouth, in and out as fast as she could handle it. He was already this far, might as well finish. 

He thrusts deep inside her mouth making her gag a little and when he pulls away, a lot of saliva comes with him. He then takes it in his hand and rubs the tip of it against her lips while pumping it.

"Open your mouth." He says in a raspy voice and she does as she's told. He strokes harder until finally releasing himself inside her mouth. He does a good job at hiding his moans but closes his eyes and slings his head back in pleasure. Once it's done he puts it back inside his boxers and pulls his pants up and turns away from Rosé. 

She wipes her lip with her finger and then licks her finger, getting all of the cum in her mouth. She swallows and giggles. "Damn, I forgot how delicious you were." 

He fixes himself and turns back to her. She had stood up and began to put her clothes back on. "I cant believe you came here. I'm really surprised about what just happened." 

He gives her a small smile and says, "To be honest this wasn't my intentions.. I just wanted to talk." 

They stand there in silence for a few seconds and then she says, "Well I'm glad it did. I really enjoyed it and I missed you.." 

"I missed you too. But I kinda have to go." He says rubbing the back of his head. 

"Oh, well I understand." She walks him to the door and he walks out. He turns back to her and says, "Rosé, I do want you to be my girlfriend again." 

She smiles and hugs him real tight and says, "I'd love to be your girlfriend again." He hugs her back, then kisses her as they say their goodbyes and he goes to his car. 

When he gets in he checks his phone. Five missed calls and one voicemail from Yoongi. He listens to the voicemail, "Jimin, if you don't answer this goddamn phone I swear to God it's not going to be pretty for you." 

"Oh really huh?" He answers to himself as he hangs up the phone. He puts it down on the middle console and cranks his car. "I guess we will see how ugly it can get then." 

Yoongi sat in the recliner inside the living room with the lights off. He just waited, hoping Jimin would call back or show up soon. All he could think of was Jimin with this Rosé girl. It was just making him angrier and angrier. 

Finally, he hears Jimin walk in. He gets up from the chair and sees Jimin walk into the kitchen. Jimin turns the light on and goes to get a drink from the fridge. 

"Where have you been?" Yoongi asks making Jimin slowly turn to him. He opens the bottle of water and drinks from it, just ignoring Yoongis question. 

"Answer me!" Yoongi exclaims. 

Jimin swallows the water and says, "Chill out! There's no need for yelling." 

Yoongi walks to the island, giving Jimin a stern look. "No need to yell?! I've been calling you! Why didn't you answer me?" 

Jimin rolls his eyes and goes to walk by Yoongi but Yoongi grabs his arm making him stop. "Tell me!" 

"Why?!" He yells back yanking his arm from Yoongi. "Why should I tell you anything!? You didn't tell me where you were going!! You lied and said you were out with "friends"." He says doing air quotes.

Yoongi was confused. "What are you talking about? I was out with friends." 

"You went to a party at Taehyungs house and you didn't even tell me about it! I was even invited to it but yet you told him I just didn't want to go!" 

Yoongis angered expression goes flat. 

"Yeah.. you didn't think I knew huh! You went to that party and you didn't even tell Taehyung that we are together! So why should I tell you a goddamn thing!" 

He goes to walk away and Yoongi goes to pull on him again. "Jimin wait, I'm sorry." 

"No! Don't say you're sorry. You made a big deal about me and Jaein but yet you were off with Taehyung doing god knows what!" 

Yoongi became confused. "Wait, do you think I did something with Tae?" He asks. 

"I saw the way he looked at you and smiled when he opened the door. Also he went and got you coffee because he knows how much you love coffee." He says putting his hands up, dragging out the word love in a mocking tone. 

"Wait a minute.. How do you know how he looked when he opened the door?" 

Jimin became silent. 

"Did you follow me?" He asked hoping Jimin wasn't that desperate. 

"What else was I supposed to do? You wouldn't tell me the truth. But it's whatever because I got my answers!" 

He goes to walk away but Yoongi says, "So what about Rosé then?" 

Jimin stops, confusion on his face. How did he know about Rosé?

"Yeah, you didn't think I knew about her huh? Who is she Jimin? Your girlfriend?" 

Jimin turns back to him. "What?" 

"Oh don't play dumb with me. Who the fuck is Rosé? And don't fucking lie to me." 

"Rosé is my ex girlfriend. We were together for five years before you and I got together."

"..and when were you gonna tell me about her?" Yoongi asks folding his arms and shaking his head. 

"I didn't think I needed too. She was my ex..." he pauses and then says, "but I guess since its all out in the open I might as well tell the truth. I was with her. That's where I was, and we had sex." 

Yoongi couldn't believe what he just heard. He felt so betrayed. "What?" Yoongi says. 

"You lied to me!" Jimin says as Yoongi closes his eyes  and presses his lips together in rage. "You didn't even-"

"Shut up!" Yoongi yells making Jimin jerk back. "I didn't do a goddamn thing with Tae!" 

"Oh yeah-"

"No! I've been nothing but loyal to you and you go behind my back and fuck your ex girlfriend because you just assumed I was doing things with another man!?" 

"Uh.." Jimin didn't know what to say. 

"You know why I didn't tell Tae about us? Because of this reason right here! I knew I couldn't fucking trust you as soon as I saw you with Jaein! And then you came home the other night and smelt like perfume, but I didn't say anything because I wanted to trust you!" Tears began to form in Yoongis eyes. "Well I guess I was dumb for that." 

Yoongi walks away and goes to grab his keys. Jimin sighs. "Yoongi. Yoongi wait. Don't leave. I'm sorry."

"No! Im so done! Good luck with your ex girlfriend and your perfect straight life." 

He walks out and slams the door behind him as Jimin just stands there realizing he just fucked up.

Yoongi gets in his Maserati and sits there for a a minute. He was so hurt. He had fallen so hard for Jimin but because of the miscommunication and the information they had on each other, it had clouded their judgement. 

Yoongi always came off as someone who was tough and cold, but deep down he had feelings. He was human just like everyone else. Since he had never fallen in love before, he didn't know it would hurt this much. 

He began to feel pathetic. It pisses him off more so he begins to yell and hit the steering wheel. The rage turns into sorrow and he breaks down into tears, resting his head against the wheel as he held his arms. 

Nobody has ever made him feel like this. Nobody had ever made him so heartbroken before. He was in love with Jimin, but he wasn't dumb enough to stay. 

He leans up and wipes his face. He then starts the car and drives back to Taehyungs house. 

He knocks on the door and Taehyung answers it. "Yoongi?" 

"Can I come in?" He asks.

"Yeah. Of course." Taehyung was surprised that Yoongi came back.

Yoongi walks in and looks around. "Did everyone leave?" 

"Yeah I decided to end the party early." 

Yoongi nods and Taehyung could tell something was wrong. He didn't want to ask but he does anyways. "Uhh Yoongi, is everything okay?" 

Yoongi nods again and looks at the couch. "Can I sleep here tonight?" 

"Well yeah, you're always welcome here, but if you don't mind me asking, what's wrong with your place?" 

"I just.. umm." Yoongi started to get emotional again but he didn't want Taehyung to see. Though it was just too strong so he just covers his face with his hand and begins to sob.

Taehyung goes wide eyed. "Yoongi, what happened?" 

He looks up at Taehyung, tears falling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I know you don't want to deal with this bullshit." He begins to wipe his face. "Hell, I don't even want to deal with this bullshit." 

Taehyung walks over to him and gives him a big hug which caught Yoongi off guard. 

Taehyung pulls away, his hands on Yoongis shoulders and says, "Don't ever be sorry for having feelings. Come on." He takes Yoongi to the living room and they sit down. "Tell me what happened." 

Yoongi was a little nervous. Taehyung didn't even know he was gay. "Well, the thing is, Jimin and I had this relationship." 

Taehyung nods as he just hums "mhmm." 

"Like a kind of relationship that was more than just roommates." 

Taehyung nods but doesn't say anything. 

"Like, we did things together." 

This time Taehyung didn't nod. "Wait a minute.. are you telling me what I think you're telling me?" 

Yoongi moves his eyes side to side not knowing what Taehyung is thinking. "What are you thinking?"

"Are you.. gay?" 

Yoongi sighs and looks away from Taehyung but Taehyung jumps from the couch and yells, "I knew it!" 

Yoongi looks back at him in shock. "What?" 

"I knew you were gay!" He smiles real big, being all pleased with himself. 

"Wait. How did you know?" Yoongi asks, dumbfounded by what Taehyung had said.

"Well you're always talking about Jimin and when you do, it's not like a bro. Also, I never see you with a girl.. it's either Jimin or you're with me." 

"I don't talk about Jimin all the time!" 

Taehyung begins to laugh. "Yes you do! One time you were telling me how good looking he was and that it blew your mind how good looking he was.." 

Yoongi scoffs. "Well he's not good looking OK!" He folds his arms and begins to pout. 

"Oh, did something happen between you two?"

Yoongi sighs and drops his arms to his sides. "The thing is, we were in a relationship. Like together and I fell for him Tae. Hard. But, he cheated on me with that Rosé girl and I found out tonight." 

Taehyungs mouth opened as he furrowed his brow. "What! How could he cheat on you!? You're such a good guy.. I'm so sorry Yoongi." 

"It's okay. He will regret it and realize how amazing I was to him! But I'm really tired so I think I'm gonna lay down."

Taehyung nods as he walks out to go get Yoongi a blanket and a pillow. He brings it back and hands them to Yoongi. "Here. I hope it's comfortable for you. Sorry I don't have a spare room." 

Yoongi lays down and covers himself with the blanket. "It's okay Tae." 

"Well goodnight." Taehyung says walking out but Yoongi stops him.

"Tae, wait!" 

Taehyung stops and looks back at him. "Yes?"

"Thanks for being a great friend. You're not just a business partner to me. You're like a brother actually." 

Taehyung smiles. "You're welcome hyung. That means a lot. I've always seen you as an older brother. Now get some rest. You need it." 

Yoongi adjusts himself on the couch as Taehyung turns off the light and walks out. Yoongi just laid there, the events from earlier replaying over and over in his head. 

"I was with her, that's where I was, and we had sex."

He couldn't get that out of his head. He closes his eyes and sighs real loudly, but no matter what he did he couldn't feel better. He begins to sob again, covering his face with his hand. He knew this wasn't going to be easy.  
______________________________________

The next morning Jimin wakes up. He lays there for a minute just staring at the ceiling, slowly blinking every now and then. He looks over at the side where Yoongi used to lay and feels so much regret. He sighs as he sits up and goes to take a shower. 

He just stood under the water, not even doing anything. All he could think of was the moments him and Yoongi had in that shower. Not just sexual but sweet moments too. How Yoongi would come in and wash his back and playfully wash his hair and they'd laugh and he'd say how handsome he was. 

Jimin closes his eyes and puts his face under the water. He was starting to feel emotional so he tries to get out of it. He finally finishes his shower and goes to get dressed. All he could think of was the way Yoongi made him feel. How he would look at him and how he would always compliment him. 

He becomes frustrated but doesn't do anything. He knew he was in the wrong. He knew he made the mistake and now he had to deal with it. Yoongi had left and now he was with Rosé again. Maybe He wasn't meant to be gay. Maybe he was supposed to be with her, get married, have children and get that CEO job.

He goes to work feeling bad for himself. He walks in, having a solemn expression but Jaein comes up to him and quickly changes it. "Mr. Park, umm Mr. Kim is in your office." 

"What! How long has he been waiting?" Jimin asks, irritated. He walks towards his office as Jaein follows. "About thirty minutes." 

"And you couldn't call me?!" He silently yells back at her still walking to his office. 

"Sorry Mr. Park I didn't think it was that important!" He goes up to the door and opens it. "Oh by the way your girlfriend is here too!" 

But Jimin doesn't even hear her, instead he sees it once he opens the door. He walks in and he sees Seokjin and Rosé sitting in his office drinking champagne and laughing. 

They look up and notice Jimin standing there. "Baby!" Rosé yells, jumping up from the chair and running over to him, embracing him with a hug. "I'm glad you're here. I've just been talking to your boss." 

Seokjin smirks and sits the champagne glass down. "It's good of you to finally join us Jimin. I figured you'd be here by now, since you're gonna be the new CEO and all." 

"What?" Jimin asks dumbfounded. 

"You got the job baby!" Rosé yells giving him another hug as he just stands there in shock. 

"Really? I-I got the job?" 

Seokjin stands up, putting one hand in his pocket and picking the glass back up with the other and says with a smile. "Yes you did. That's why I'm here. To celebrate. But your lovely girlfriend came first so we decided to celebrate early." He takes a sip of the champagne as Rosé pulls Jimin over to the desk. 

She hands Jimin a glass and Seokjin pours it full of champagne. "Uhh don't you think it's too early to be drinking?" Jimin asks as he hesitates to take it.

"Are you kidding?! It's never too early to celebrate something so big! It's just champagne, not like it's vodka." Seokjin says as he nudges Jimins arm as he says vodka. "Now drink up! My father would have came but he had meetings all day. Oh, that's what you have to look forward too. But hey, the money is great!" Seokjin finishes off his glass. Jimin could sense he was jealous and already a little tipsy. 

"Well thanks for the toast but I'm not really in the mood to celebrate." Jimin says sitting the glass down and walking over to his desk chair and sitting in it. He begins to go through some papers as his face showed a blank expression. 

Rosé and Seokjin look at each other as Seokjin shrugs, picking up Jimins glass to drink it. Rosé walks over to him and asks, "Jimin, sweetheart, is something wrong?" 

Without looking at her he replies, "I'm fine. I just need to work." 

Rosé looks back at Seokjin and gives him a look to suggest that he leave. Seokjin gets it and puts his hand up then grabs the bottle of champagne and walks out. She looks back at Jimin and watches as he focuses on his work. 

She sits down on the chair across from his desk and says, "Jimin, if something was bothering you, you'd tell me, right?" Jimin glances up at her and he could see the concern on her face. "Yeah, I would." 

"Because you know if we're gonna have this relationship again and be married, we have to communicate and I don't want to keep anything from each other."

He sighs and rubs his face, leaning back in his chair. "I got in a fight with my roommate and he left.. and now he won't talk to me." 

She breathes out in relief while putting her hand to her chest. She glances over at him and he was looking at her with an irate expression. "Oh I'm sorry Jimin. I'm sure it's hard for you."

"Well yeah, we were good friends. We got pretty close while living together. He was very helpful with a lot of things." 

She leans forward and grabs his hand, rubbing it with her thumb. "I really am sorry. It's hard to lose a friend. What happened, if you don't mind me asking."

"What happened?" Jimin asks, not knowing what to say. 

She nods giving him her full attention. 

"Uhh, well, we had a disagreement and I told him that I was getting back with you and he didn't like that." 

She was taken back by what he said. "He didn't like it? Why? He has no right to not like our relationship! He doesn't know me."

Jimin takes his hand from her and starts messing with some papers on his desk. "Well I kinda told him about you and what happened between us, so he thought it was dumb of me to take you back." 

She lowers her head. "Oh, I see. Well do you feel dumb for taking me back?" 

Jimin looks at her for a few seconds and then presses his lips together and shakes his head. "I'm glad we're back together." He says giving her a smile. 

She smiles back and bounces in joy. "Good! Because I'm so happy you gave me another chance."

Jimin goes home and Rosé decides to go with him. They walk inside and she takes a deep breath. "Wow, I haven't been here in awhile.. I see you haven't changed much." 

"No, I'm not really good with change."  
Jimin walks into the kitchen and sees a note sitting on the island. He walks over to it and picks it up. It read:

Jimin,  
I came to get my things while you were at work because well, frankly I don't want to see your face. You don't have to worry about me coming into your life and ruining anything you have with Rose. I wish the best for you two, really.  
But, just know that there is no one, and I mean NO ONE that can make you feel the way I did. The way I pleased you and made you scream my name. I'm sure she is nice and all, but you can't lie to yourself..  
I really hope you're happy though. I mean, I would hate for you to have cheated on me for nothing..  
-Yoongi 

Jimin presses his lips together and closes his eyes trying to keep in the emotions that Yoongis words had caused. He had no right to be upset or angry though. Since he had made that decision himself. 

Rosé walks in and sees Jimin standing there. "Jimin? Whatcha doin?" 

He opens his eyes in panic and puts the note up to his chest. "Uhh nothing." He turns around folding the note in half. 

"What's that?" Rosé asks pointing at the note.

"Oh this?" Jimin looks at the note with a funny expression. "Yoongi wrote a note saying he came and got his stuff." 

"Oh, I wanna see what he said!" She grabs it from Jimin but he quickly snatches it back and rips it into small pieces. "Oh no, you wouldn't." He says as he throws it in the trash. 

"He said something bad about me didn't he?" Rosé asks, putting her hands on her hips.

Jimin turns away from the trash can and looks at her. "To be honest, no he didn't. He said that he really is happy for us." 

She becomes confused. "Then why couldn't I read it?" 

"Because, well.. he said bad things about me and I know how you are so I just saved you the trouble of getting mad." 

She smiles, "Aww baby. You know me so well!" She gives him a hug and he hugs her back. "Yeah." He chuckles. "I sure do." He then closes his eyes with relief and then she pulls away from him. 

"Well! Since he moved out, maybe I can move back in!" 

"Wait, Rosé.. Im glad we're back together and all but maybe we should take things slow. Like we should wait until we're married for you to move back in." 

She pouts, "But, that's gonna be a long time from now.." she leans on the island, plopping her chin on her hand. 

Jimin scratches his forehead as he scrunches up his face. He couldn't believe he was about to say this. "Maybe, not. Maybe we could get married soon." 

She jumps up with excitement saying, "Really?!" 

He opens his eyes and nods, "Yeah, why not?" 

"Oh my god!" She shrieks as she runs over to him giving him a huge hug. She pulls away from him. "Oh my god! I have to start planning then! I have to call people and make arrangements!" She turns away from him and continues to ramble. "I need to call a wedding planner! Oh man! I can't believe this is happening! I'm gonna be Mrs. Park Jimin!" She jumps with joy as Jimin just stands there smiling awkwardly. What have I just done? He thinks to himself. 

"I got to go! I have to call my mom, and your mom. I have to call Lisa and Jennie! Because they're gonna be my bridesmaids of course! Though I'm not sure who will be the maid of honor." She says putting her hand to her chin in thought. 

"Well, you go do all that while I go take a shower." Jimin says while gently pushing Rosé out of the kitchen. She nods her head and begins to walk to the door. She opens it and Jimin walks her out. She turns back to him and says, "Oh Jimin, im so happy. I love you." 

She really was happy and he could see it in her eyes. He used to love seeing it and her smile would always give him life, but for some reason, it didn't make him feel the way it used too. "I love you too Rosé. I'll call you later." 

"Okay! Bye." She walks away and he closes the door, leaning his back against it. He took in a deep breath while closing his eyes. Yoongi was right. No one could make him feel the way Yoongi made him feel.  
______________________________________

Yoongi was at work, about to tattoo a name on one of his clients. "So Jaesun huh?" He asks putting on gloves. 

"Yes. He's the love of my life." The client replies, giving him a cheeky smile. 

Yoongi chuckles as he takes out a fresh needle and goes to prepare the gun. 

"Is something funny?" The girl asks. 

"Oh no, I just think this is a bad idea, but it's your body and I'm the artist, so it really doesn't matter what I think." 

The girl sits in the chair looking a little offended by his comment. 

He turns back to her. "You want it on your chest right?" 

She nods, "Yes please." 

"Okay." He says in annoyance as he takes a tiny ink cup and pours black ink into it. "Names are always a bad idea, unless it's a family member or child. But in this case it's a boyfriend." He turns back to her. "I mean, what if he breaks up with you?" 

She smiles, "Jaesun wouldn't break up with me." 

"But how do you know?" Yoongi asks raising one eyebrow. Taehyung overhears the conversation from the other room.

"Because he loves me and he's happy with me." 

"But what if he cheats on you? And lies and makes you think he loves you but in reality he just used you because you were nothing but a freakin rebound to him and he goes back to his ex girlfriend and leaves you all heartbroken and going craz-"

"Woah woah Woah! Yoongi!" Taehyung yells as he walks in from the other room. "Chill out man! It's just a tattoo." 

Yoongi takes a deep breath. 

"Uhh ma'am can you give us a minute please. I'm really sorry." She gets up and he walks her back to the waiting room. "You won't have to pay as much okay? I'll be right back." 

He walks back in the room and sees Yoongi sitting there with his face in his hands. "Yoongi, you can't be like that man. You're gonna make us lose customers.." 

He looks up at Taehyung with crazy eyes. "I know, I know! Okay! God.. I'm just going crazy man. I don't know what to do! I've never felt this way before!" 

"Look, If you need some time then go home and get some rest. I can do the tattoo for you. I don't have an appointment for another hour anyways." 

Yoongi sighs. "No I can't do that.. then I'd have to cancel my next appointment and it's 318,444 won.. I'd be giving up a lot of money that I could use right now." 

Taehyung puts his hand on Yoongis shoulder. "Just reschedule. You can't be here like this. Your clients will understand." 

Yoongi knew he was right. "Yeah okay." He stands up and pulls the gloves off and throws them in the trash. "I already have everything ready." He says as he goes to walk out. Taehyung follows him and they walk up to the girl. 

"I'm sorry for your wait." Taehyung tells her. 

"I'm not feeling very well so Tae is gonna do the tattoo for you. I'm really sorry if I offended you. I really hope your boyfriend never leaves you and you both stay madly in love." 

She smiles. "It's okay. Broken hearts suck." 

He looks at Taehyung then back at her. "That obvious huh?" 

She giggles, "Are you kidding? It's so obvious. But I'm very sorry that you lost that person and that they did that to you. You seem like a nice guy and I hope she regrets what she did." 

Yoongi smiles, "He, it was a He. I'm gay." 

She becomes shocked. "Oh! I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean to assume." 

"No it's fine. I hope you have a good day and Tae do a good job." 

"Hey! I always do a good job!" Taehyung yells back making Yoongi laugh as he walks out. 

He goes to a coffee shop and orders an americano. As hes waiting a woman walks in as she's on the phone. "Yes! I know it's sudden but I've been looking forward to this for so long." 

Yoongi looks at her and then looks away as the barista hands him his coffee. He goes to sit down and over hears the conversation though he's not trying too. "Oh yeah, hold on I'm about to order a coffee. Uh yes I'd like a white chocolate mocha please. Thanks!" She hands the barista the money and continues with her phone conversation. "Okay I'm back. What? What about Jungkook?" She pauses. "Oh he'll get over it. Well he shouldn't have been so focused on himself so much!" She pauses again and the barista hands her the coffee. "I know, I know I loved him, but I love Jimin more." 

When Yoongi hears her say Jimin he looks up at her. "Jimin is much better anyways. He's sweet and loyal and I'll never have to worry about him leaving me for another woman because I have him wrapped around my finger." 

Yoongi presses his lips together as he squints his eyes. He looks her up and down as he becomes disgusted. 

"He got the CEO job so we're gonna be rich! Jungkook might be a model but Jimin is gonna be powerful! I'm so excited about the wedding. I'm pushing for three months and there's only one man I know that can plan a wedding in three months. Yes! You know. But I'm gonna get off of here, talk to you later!" 

She hangs up and turns to walk out. As she walks by Yoongi he says, "You got him wrapped around your pretty little finger huh?" She stops and slowly turns to him seeing him sipping on his coffee. 

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" 

"You think you have him wrapped around your finger, right?" Yoongi says, raising an eyebrow. 

She furrows her brow. "Were you listening to my conversation?" 

"Everyone heard your conversation sweetheart." 

She puts a hand on her hip. "Who do you think you are?" 

He looks up at her and smirks, "Im Yoongi." 

Her jaw drops as she realizes who he is. "You're Jimins old roommate.. wow now it all makes sense." 

"What does?" He asks confused. 

"Why you were listening to my conversation! You think I'm such a bad person! Jimin told me how you got mad at him for taking me back. But I love him and he loves me, and I'm never going to hurt him again, it doesn't matter what you think!" 

Yoongi laughs and then drinks some more of his coffee. 

"What's so funny!?" She yells at him. 

"Oh nothing, it's just cute how you think you got it all figured out and like you're gonna have this perfect relationship with Jimin." He stands up and adjusts his jacket and then grabs his coffee. He then turns back to her and says, "but you won't." He looks her up and down and then walks away. 

She huffs, "You don't know!" She follows him outside, still yelling at him. "You have no fucking idea!"

Yoongi gets to Taehyungs house and he goes inside, throwing his keys on the table by the wall. He goes into the bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror, hating every inch of his reflection. Confidence was something he always had, until Jimin came along and cheated on him. 

"You're not like this Yoongi, you don't let people get to you! You never have and you're not about to start now!" He yells at himself. His eyes were bloodshot and his skin was pale. He was so exhausted. Sleep wasnt happening and every time he tries to eat he felt like he was going to vomit. 

He sighs as he takes his shirt off, showing off his fit tattooed torso. He starts the shower, making it the perfect temperature and then takes the rest of his clothes off. 

He steps inside, standing under the hot steamy water, leaning his head back into it to soak his hair and face. It felt so good. He didn't necessarily need a shower but showers always seemed to make him feel better. 

As he stood there under the water, enjoying the feel of it, Rosé crossed his mind. He chuckles to himself as he replays her comments in his head. "Bitch, you have no idea." He laughs to himself and then closes his eyes and puts his face under the water. Once he does that, the thoughts change to Jimin. 

He thinks of the last moment they shared in the shower together. How he had Jimin pinned against the wall with his head back, kissing Jimin on his neck while palming his cock. 

Yoongi leans back against the wall as the thoughts about Jimin started to make him hard. He looks down and wraps his hand around his cock and begins to slowly pump. The water hit the tip just right, giving him a little extra. It wasn't as good as Jimin but it will do the job. 

He closes his eyes and slightly opens his mouth letting out a very soft moan. He continued to think of the scene with Jimin in the shower and it got him going. The thought of him turning Jimin around and pressing his front to the wall as Yoongi presses his hard cock into Jimin. 

He then stands up from the wall and turns, putting his left hand against the wall as he begins to pump faster with his right. The water hit his back now, sending beads down his white tattooed skin. It reminded him of fucking Jimin, while Jimin screamed his name. His front pressed against Jimins back, sticking together as his hands met Jimins against the wall. 

"Ahh. Fuck." He lets out as he lowers his head, pumping as fast he can go. The thought of Jimin was enough for him. How Jimin looked, how Jimin sounded. How Jimin felt. He missed him and he wanted him back so bad but he knew it would be wrong, so why not fantasize instead. 

He imagines how Jimin came all over the wall and the moans Jimin let out as he finished inside. It makes him tighten his grip, trying really hard to resemble Jimin. It helps and it sends Yoongi closer to climax. He lifts his head, breathing heavily, taking his left hand from the wall and running it through his wet black hair, exposing his forehead. While he still pumped as fast as he could he puts his left hand back to the wall to catch himself as he finally cums, making small noises, and balling his left hand into a fist against the wall. 

He then props his head against the wall, trying to recuperate as he takes in deep breaths. The orgasm was great but for some reason he felt dirty. He cleans himself up and finishes his shower, getting out and rubbing the towel on his hair trying to dry it. Then he wraps the towel around his waist without even drying himself off. 

He wipes the mirror to show his reflection though once he saw it, he felt disgust. The event from the shower made him feel even worse. He closes his eyes and stands there in silence for a few seconds then begins to quietly sob. 

He missed Jimin. He needed Jimin. He loved Jimin.. but he deserved better. So he wipes his face, taking a deep breath and brushes the feelings away. "You got this."

________________________________________

Jimin goes downstairs after taking a shower, wearing nothing but a white robe and underwear. It's not like he needed the robe but it made him feel more comfortable. Even though he worked out and had a really fit body he still found things that bothered him. 

He goes into the kitchen and stands there, looking around the empty, quiet room. He takes a deep breath and walks over to the keurig. He begins to make some coffee even though he didn't really care for it, he just made it because Yoongi used to make it every night. 

When the keurig is done he takes the cup and adds some sugar and a little milk then stirs it. He takes a sip of it and closes his eyes taking in the moment. He puts the cup down and his phone began to ring. 

He takes it out of the robe pocket and it's Rosé. He rolls his eyes and answers it. "Hello." 

"Hey! You'll never believe what just happened!" 

He turns, "What just happened?" He asks grabbing the cup of coffee and goes to walk in the living room. 

"I ran into your old roommate at the coffee shop!" 

He stops as his eyes go wide. "What?" He says in fear of what had happened. "What did he say?" He puts the coffee cup down and plops down in the recliner. 

"Well for one, he's rude and two, he was listening to my conversation with Lisa! When I got off the phone he confronted me and I gave him a piece of my mind!" 

Jimin closes his eyes and covers his face with his hand. "Rosé why would you do that!? He never did anything to you!" 

She was taken back by what he said. "Jimin, are you okay? You seem upset." 

He huffs, "It's just that I'm not trying to have more problems with Yoongi and you going off on him doesn't help." 

"Well he didn't have to say what he said to me.." 

Jimin was curious. "What did he say?" 

"He said that he thinks it's funny how I think we're going to be this perfect couple when we're not. But he has no idea what he's talking about.. he doesn't know me!" 

Jimin shakes his head. "No he doesn't. He doesn't know you and he has no idea about our relationship. I'm sorry you had to deal with that." 

"Aww baby, thanks. Can I come back over?" 

Jimin looks at the clock and he says, "Oh Rosé, Id love for you too but it's getting late and I need to wake up early for work. You'd just keep me awake." 

"What? No I wouldn't!" 

"Uhh yes you would, trust me." He stands up as she finally gets what he's meaning. 

"Oooooh okay. I get it now. Hehe. Well okay, I guess I'll come by tomorrow. Oh and I also scheduled to meet with a wedding planner on Wednesday. He's the best wedding planner in all of South Korea! But I didn't think money would be a problem since you're gonna be CEO!"

"Well how much are we talking here?" 

"Don't worry Jimin, I got everything situated and I won't spend more money than I need too. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!" 

And as Jimin began to speak Rosé hangs up and he's left there feeling like a dummy. He looks at his phone with confusion. "What am I doing?" He asks himself but he doesn't have the answer so he puts the phone back into the pocket and dumps the coffee out and decides to go to bed.  
________________________________________

A couple days later, Jimin goes to meet Rosé to talk to the wedding planner. He walks inside the building and sees Rosé sitting in the waiting room. She looks up and sees him and a huge smile appears on her face. "Jimin!" She screams in excitement as she jumps from her seat and runs over to him. 

She gives him a hug and he half hugs her back. "Finally. You're here."

"Sorry I had a meeting. So where is this guy." He asks walking over to a painting that was on the wall. 

"He will be out shortly. Isnt his office beautiful? He's the only wedding planner that can plan a beautiful magnificent wedding in a short period of time!" 

Jimin looks back at her and asks, "How short are we talking?" 

"I was thinking maybe three months." 

Jimin raises his eyebrows. "Three months? You think someone can plan a wedding in three months!? That's ridiculous!" 

"I've planned a wedding in two months before." 

Jimin turns around and Rosé looks over at the voice that had replied to Jimin. 

"Hello. I'm Jung Hoseok." He puts his hand out to shake Jimins and Jimin gives it to him. "Hi, I'm—" 

"I know who you are. Everyone knows you, well everyone that matters that is." He chuckles and then turns to Rosé. He puts his arms out and smiles real big, "Rosie!" 

"Hoseokie!" She replies as they give each other a big hug. It makes Jimin confused. 

"Wait you two know each other?" Jimin asks. 

Hoseok looks back at him, "Kinda. We've talked in the past about—"

Rosé smacks him on the arm interrupting him and making him grab his arm while saying. "Ow! That hurt!" 

Rosé looks at him, wide eyed as he smiles and says, "My apologies.. uhh why don't we go over some ideas that I've come up with." 

He walks into another room as Jimin looks at Rosé. "What was that all about?" 

Without looking at him, she replies, "It's nothing." 

Jimin goes to say something but Hoseok walks in interrupting him. "So since we don't have a long time to plan, I think it would be nice to have a small wedding. I know you're pretty known and you probably have a lot of people attending but it would be much cheaper and save a lot of Time." 

"I don't mind the small wedding. To be honest, the smaller the better." 

Hoseok smiles and nods, then looks at Rosé. "What about you Rosé? How do you feel? Since you're the bride you have a say." 

Jimin looks over at her with a straight face and she feels she needs to agree. "A small wedding is fine. I'm marrying my best friend," she grabs his hand and smiles. "That's what matters." 

Jimin looks down at her hand in his as Hoseok goes on to show them what's in his book. Jimin felt different. He knew deep down he was making a huge mistake by marrying her, but he had lost Yoongi, so she was all he had, and he really wanted that CEO job. 

"Jimin!?" 

"Huh!" He says coming out of his thoughts. 

"Do you like it? Is this good with you?" Rosé says, hoping he agrees. 

He nods. "Uhh yeah it's fine. Whatever you want." 

She smiles and looks at Hoseok. "Well I guess were set!" 

"Great!" Hoseok yells as he slams the book shut then gives them both a smile and says. "Let's get started!"

_______________________________________

"Toast to the groom and future CEO of Kim Corporations!" Seokjin says popping open a bottle of champagne. 

"Do you have to involve alcohol in everything?" Namjoon asks giving him a distasteful look. 

"I don't involve alcohol in everything." He says, pouring some champagne in a glass then handing it to Namjoon. 

Namjoon just looks at him. 

"Oh come on Joon, lighten up! This is why no one likes hanging out with you." He says, drinking from the glass himself. 

"Well people don't like hanging out with you because you're annoying and conceited." 

"Well Id rather be conceited and fun than an uptight know it all." Seokjin begins to drink more champagne. 

"You know, I-"

"Oh Jimin!" Seokjin interrupts as he sees Jimin walk out from the dressing room. He pushes by Namjoon and walks over to him. "Wow. You look so handsome!" 

Jimin looks at himself in the three way mirror and checks out the tuxedo he tried on. "You really think so?" He asks. 

Seokjin stands behind him and places his hands on Jimins shoulders. He looks at him through the mirror and says, "Are you kidding? You know how many women want you? Every woman in the company that's for sure. But Rosé, she's the lucky woman." 

Namjoon walks over and stands next to him crossing his arms. "I think it looks nice as well. It fits you." 

Seokjin removes his hands and steps to the other side of Jimin. "This is the tux." 

Jimin nods. "Okay, yeah this is the tux." 

Seokjin claps. "Awesome! Now! Time to party." 

He walks to the champagne bottle and begins to pour the glasses. He takes one to Jimin and Jimin takes it, and then he hands one to Namjoon. He picks up the other one for himself and puts it up. "To Park Jimin, groom and future CEO, even though I was supposed to be, but that's not important." They tap glasses as Namjoon rolls his eyes and Jimin side smiles. 

Namjoon and Jimin take a sip while Seokjin chugs the whole glass. Jimin looks at Namjoon and asks in a whisper, "Uhh does he always do this?" 

Namjoon nods. "Yes." 

Seokjin finishes it off and takes a deep breath. "Woo! Now, who's ready for the gentleman's club!?"

Hours pass and it's late at night. The guys spent their evening at a gentleman's club. 

Jimin was sitting at the bar with Namjoon while Seokjin was over with the ladies living it up. 

"It's really weird to think you two are brothers, y'all are the complete opposite." Jimin says as they watch Seokjin put some money in a strippers bra. 

"It's because we have different mothers." 

Jimin looks at Namjoon, surprised. "Wow, really? I didn't know that!" 

Namjoon turns around in his seat putting his hand up for the bartender. Jimin turns around also and the bartender comes over. "Yes sir what can I get you?" 

"Uhh I'll just take a shot of patron please." The bartender points at Jimin as in asking him what he wants and Jimin says, "Oh no, Ive had enough to drink." 

Namjoon chuckles and says, "Make it two shots." He gives the bartender some money and he goes to get the shots. 

"Now why did you do that? I said I didn't want any." 

"Because, you need this." The bartender brings the shots over and some limes. Namjoon picks one of the shots up and turns to Jimin as Jimin just stares at the shot. He picks it up and looks back at Namjoon. "To your marriage and becoming CEO!" Namjoon says, then they both turn them back. 

Jimin scrunches up his face as it burned going down, Namjoon on the other hand took it like a champ. Tequila was his favorite. "Now I know you're not going to tell anyone but why are you marrying Rosé? Because that's what my father wants?" Namjoon asks then takes a sip of his water.

Jimin awkwardly giggles saying, "What? I'm marrying her because I want too. Why would I do it just because of your father?" 

"Because he said he wouldn't give you the job unless you were married. He would have given me the job but I don't want to work for that company forever. I have dreams. So I'd hate for you to just be getting married just for a job." 

Jimin looks away from him and presses his lips together. "The truth is... yeah." He looks back at Namjoon. "Deep down, I don't really want to marry Rosé. I thought I wanted too but now that it's becoming real I'm second guessing it." 

"Well maybe you should cancel it and be honest with her." 

"No! She would be devastated.. I'm not trying to hurt anyone else." 

Namjoon was confused, "You hurt someone?"

Jimin realizes he said too much. "What?" 

"You just said you're not trying to hurt anyone else. Who did you hurt?" 

Jimin smiles as he doesn't know what to say. "Uhh, no one. I'm just talking out of my head. I must have drank too much alcohol." He turns to look back at Seokjin and changes the subject. "Man he's really getting it with those girls. Maybe we should go over there." Jimin gets out of his seat and walks over to Seokjin, leaving Namjoon there wondering what Jimin was trying to hide. 

Seokjin notices Jimin and he smiles real big. "Jimin-ah!" He wraps his arm around Jimin and pulls him close to the stage. "You came just in time! I ran out of cash." 

"Seokjin, I'm not giving you my cash. Besides, it's late and I need to get home. We still have jobs ya know." 

Seokjin looks at his watch and squints his eyes, bringing the watch close to his face. "Ahh, I guess you're right! Let's go!" He lets go of Jimin and turns around, stumbling a little as they walk back to Namjoon. "Hey bro!" Seokjin says leaning on him. "Ya know, we might have different moms, but you will always be my favorite brother." 

"I'm your only brother." Namjoon says cutting his eyes at him. 

Seokjin stands back up and says, "Yeah but like, if you weren't, you'd be my favorite." 

Namjoon nods and stands up grabbing onto Seokjin to make sure he's okay. "Okay Jin. You're my favorite too." 

Seokjin becomes surprised and his expression slowly turns into a soft smile. "Aww you love me." He says as Namjoon looks over at Jimin rolling his eyes. Jimin chuckles but covers his mouth so they don't see and Namjoon says, "Well duh Jin. Now come on!" He pulls Seokjin with him and Jimin follows. 

They get inside the car and the driver takes them to Seokjin’s house first. Namjoon helps him inside and puts him to bed as Jimin looks around the place. Namjoon walks out and Jimin says, "I've never been here before. I didn't know he had such a nice house." 

"Yeah well he is president of the company, there's perks." 

"Ya know, out of the many years I've know Seokjin I didn't even know what his wife looked like." 

"This is her." Namjoon says pointing at a picture on the wall. Jimin walks over and it was a beautiful woman with soft features. "Her name is Jisoo. They were married for seven years." 

"What happened between them?" Jimin asks still looking at the picture. 

Namjoon continues to look at it too as he says, "She left him. He started drinking and it just progressed. It was because they tried to have a child but it turns out he can't have children." Jimin slowly lowers his head as he began to feel bad for Seokjin. He always thought he was this arrogant self centered person but in actuality he was just trying to hide the pain he was feeling. 

"Wow, I had no idea. Now I feel really bad about taking the CEO job." 

"Don't feel bad." Namjoon says making Jimin look at him. "Jin is a little jealous of you but at the end of the day he agrees with our father and thinks if anyone else deserves it, it's you." 

Jimin looks down and sadness showed on his face. "Jimin, it's really not that bad." 

Jimin looks at Namjoon and his eyes began to water. 

"Jimin, what's wrong?" 

Jimin closes his eyes and wipes his face as he chuckles with embarrassment. "Ugh.." he licks his lips and wipes his face again. "I'm sorry, I guess the alcohol has made me a little emotional. 

Namjoon walks over to him and puts his hand on Jimins shoulder. "Jimin, you know you can talk to me. I know we don't see each other much but if something is bothering you, I want you to know, you have me to talk to." 

Jimin looks up at him and asks, "Really?" 

Namjoon nods. 

Jimin presses his lips together and then blows air from his mouth trying to control his emotions. "Well, I did hurt someone and I feel awful about it. I thought maybe if I married Rosé, then it would make me feel better but I just feel worse." 

"Who did you hurt? An ex?" Namjoon asks. 

Jimin nods. "But the thing is, I'm in love with that person." 

Namjoon nods his head saying "Ah. I see. Well maybe you should do what's best and talk to that person and leave Rosé. Because it's not fair to either of you. That way you can be with the one you love and still have the CEO job."

"It's Not that easy." Jimin says walking away from Namjoon. 

"Why not? I'm sure if you go and explain yourself to that person they'll hear you out and-"

"I cheated on him!" Jimin exclaims interrupting Namjoon. 

He was shocked. "Him?" Namjoon asks. 

Jimins eyes go wide as he regrets what he just said. 

"You were.. seeing a man?" Namjoon asks. 

Jimin sighs and then says, "Yeah, I was. And I fell in love with him. There's no way I can have the CEO job being with a man. I thought he was cheating on me, so I ran with it and ended up cheating on him instead with Rosé.. who was my ex at the time. I couldn't take it back so I just stayed with her because I was scared and now you're probably going to tell your father and then it's all gonna be out and-"

"Jimin shut up!" Namjoon laughs. "Relax! I'm not going to tell anyone. I don't care if you're gay. I support you. You should never live a life that others want you to live. You should always stay true to yourself and if this man is who you truly want, then, you should try to talk to him. Don't give up on what makes you happy."

They pull up to Jimins apartment and before Jimin gets out, Namjoon assures him again. "Jimin, I'm serious about what I said. Don't give up." Jimin smiles and says, "Thank you Namjoon." 

He steps out of the car and shuts the door. It drives away and he stands there thinking about the things Namjoon said. He takes in a deep breath as a Mercedes pulls up. 

The door opens and Rosé steps out laughing. She sees Jimin standing there and she becomes even happier. "Jimin!" She yells running up to him. Lisa pokes her head out saying, "Oh let me see!" 

Rosé hugs him and then looks back at the girls in the car. Lisa steps out, tripping, but laughs as she picks herself up. "Wow!" She says stumbling over to them. She turns to Jennie and yells, "You were right Jennie!" She looks back at Jimin and smiles, "Blonde looks so good on him!" She nudges Rosé. "I guess it is a good thing you said no to Jungkook." 

Jimin furrows his brow and looks at Rosé. "What does she mean you said no?" 

Rosé laughs awkwardly as she grabs Lisa. "Oh nothing she's drunk. Come on Lisa let's get back to the car." She pulls Lisa with her and shoves her back into the car. Once Lisa is in all the way she shuts the door and it drives away. 

She turns around smiling at Jimin but he still had his brows furrowed. Her smile falls, "What?" 

He shakes his head and turns to unlock the door. Once he gets it open he goes inside as Rosé follows him. He walks into the kitchen and gets some water. When he turns around Rosé pushes him against the refrigerator. "You look so good. You know that?" 

"Rosé.. what-" 

"Shhh." She says putting her hand over his mouth. Which made him give her a disgusted look. He moves her hand away. "Rosé! Have you been drinking?" 

"Maybe. I was out with my friends we were having a good time." 

"Well," He pushes her away, "I think you had a little too much." He walks away from her leaving her confused. 

She follows him to the bedroom and when she goes inside he's standing there looking at the bed. 

"What are you looking at?" She asks, confusion on her face. 

He sighs, "Nothing." He looks back at her. "I'm just tired. I want to go to sleep. You're welcome to sleep with me but, just sleep." He walks into the bathroom and shuts the door as Rosé walks in, sitting down on the edge of the bed. She started to feel sad. Why was Jimin being so distant when they were gonna be married soon? 

He finally walks out and he had on pajama pants and a white T-shirt. He walks over to his side of the bed as Rosé follows him with her eyes, moving her body so she could. 

"Would you like something more comfortable?" He asks pulling the sheets back. 

"Uhh, yes please." 

He walks into the closet and takes out one of his shirts. "Here. I hope it's comfortable for you." 

She takes it and thanks him and then begins to take her clothes off. "Woah! What are you doing?" Jimin asks. 

She looks back at him with her shirt off just in her bra and skirt. "I'm changing, what's it look like?" 

"You should do that in the bathroom." He suggests. 

She becomes baffled by his suggestion. "Jimin what is wrong with you?" She asks putting her hand up as she rests the other on her hip. 

He sits down on the bed. "Nothing is wrong with me." 

"Yes there is! You don't touch me, you won't let me touch you. You're acting very distant!" She says while using her fingers to name those things off. 

He rolls his eyes and sighs as he lays down while she continues. "You're acting different with me and I'm just concerned. Why are you marrying me if you can't even stand me!?" 

He quickly turns to her and gives her a bewildered expression. "What? You think I can't stand you?" 

"Yes!" She exclaims with desperation in her voice. 

He felt bad. "Rosé, it has nothing to do with that. I'm sorry you've felt that way. You shouldn't feel like that. I've just had a lot on my mind lately and everything is just happening so fast." 

She walks over to the bed and sits down next to him. "We can take more time on the wedding. We don't have to get married in a week." 

He looks at her with the intentions of saying he doesn't even want to get married and that he's in love with someone else but the way she looked at him kept him from saying it. "No it's fine." He smiles and puts his arms around her giving her a hug. "I'm just really tired. Like I said." He pulls away from her and this time gives her a kiss on the lips. 

He felt her lips but all he could think of was Yoongi and how he kissed him. How it made him feel wanted. He had missed that feeling. He continued to kiss her as he continued to think of Yoongi and it started to put him in the mood. 

He moves his hand to her back and begins to undo her bra. She slightly pushes him away. "I thought you were tired?"

"Well I am, but you're right, I've been distant and well I don't want you to feel the way you do so I want to show you everything is okay." 

She smiles and then unsnaps her bra herself. She pulls it off exposing her breasts. He looks at her, the thoughts he once had when he saw her beautiful naked body weren't there anymore. Instead he was disappointed. He had hoped that he'd still want her but he didn't. So instead he began to think of Yoongi and his toned masculine tattooed body and it helped. 

He goes to kiss her and closes his eyes to imagine Yoongi instead. They makeout for a good 10 seconds and then Jimin goes to take his shirt off. She starts rubbing her hands on his abs as he doesn't make eye contact with her. 

She then moves her hand down to his cock rubbing it through his pajamas. It felt nice but all he could think of was how Yoongi was better. She then slips her hand in between the slit of his pants noticing he wasn't wearing any boxers. "Woah! You don't wear boxers to bed?" She asks. 

"I do if I'm not wearing pajamas." 

She smiles, biting her lip while wrapping her hand around it making him close his eyes. He slowly slides down to his back and she pulls his cock through the slit and lowers her head down and begins to blow him. 

He didn't expect her to go straight to sucking it but she does, sucking it like it was her last chance. He couldn't deny it felt good but no matter how much effort she put into it all he could think of was when Yoongi went down on him. So he closes his eyes and imagines Yoongi. As if it was him giving Jimin the best head he's ever had.

Jimin gets close but he decides he doesn't want to cum yet so he stops her and gets up. Baffled by his sudden change she asks, "What is it?" He grabs her and makes her get on all fours. "Oh nothing I just want to fuck you." 

Without saying anything she gets herself in position as Jimin pulls his pajamas down a little so he doesn't get any wetness on them.

He pulls her underwear down keeping the skirt on her and slowly puts himself in and she lets out a moan. He begins to thrust into her holding onto her hips as he went in hard. He wanted to be into it because of Rosé but Yoongi was the culprit behind the boost of his libido. 

"Oh! Fuck me! Fuck!" Rosé screams as she finally cums but Jimin continues to ram her while he imagines Yoongi fucking him. His breathing becomes heavier and heavier until he quickly pulls out and releases all on the back of her right thigh. 

When he's done he pulls his pajamas back up and gets off the bed. He gets a towel from the bathroom and wipes the cum off of her leg for her. "Sorry." He apologizes. 

"Don't be sorry Jimin. It was better than you going inside me. The last thing we need is a baby." He nods his head in agreement as she gets up from the bed and goes to the bathroom. 

He lays down on the bed and gets comfortable. Why did I think of Yoongi the entire time?! He thinks to himself making him cover his face in shame. He wasn't ashamed that he was thinking of Yoongi, he felt ashamed of the fact that he was with Rosé when he should be with Yoongi but he fucked that up. 

Rosé comes out in the shirt and her underwear and lays down on the bed next to Jimin. He reaches over snd turns the lamp off and adjusts himself again. Rosé rolls over and starts to cuddle him. "I love you." She whispers. 

"I love you too." He whispers back even though this was the moment he realized he didn't love her anymore.

_______________________________________

Yoongi was in the kitchen, cooking some bacon in the skillet. He was humming to himself as Taehyung walked inside. 

"Someone seems like they're in a good mood." Taehyung says after yawning. He sits down at the bar and begins to rub his eyes. Yoongi turns to him. "Yes, I'm actually in a great mood!" 

He turns back to the bacon and takes it out, putting it on a plate with some already cooked bacon. He turns the stove top off and picks up the plate and sits it in front of Taehyung. 

Taehyung looks down at it as his mouth begins to water. He picks up a piece and bites half of it, closing his eyes in satisfaction. Before he finishes chewing it he asks, "Why are you so happy?" 

Yoongi leans on the counter across the bar and says, "To be honest I don't know. I just feel better than I have been feeling lately." 

It had been almost three months since him and Jimin split up. He hasn't heard from him or seen him since. 

Taehyung nods and swallows the bacon. "Well that's good. I'm glad you're feeling better. So does this mean you're completely over Jimin?" 

Yoongi gets up from the counter and walks over to his coffee mug on the other side of kitchen. He shrugs. "I mean, it's still hard but, I think I'm finally okay without him. I've come to the realization that it's over and he's getting married." He picks up the coffee mug and begins to drink the coffee from it. 

Taehyung picks up another piece of bacon and before he bites it he says, "Yep, tomorrow." He bites the bacon as Yoongi looks at him. 

Taehyung looks up at him and stops chewing. "What?" He asks with his mouth full.

"I know.. but it's okay. Because maybe it's for the best he's with a woman. Besides, he was never with a man before me so.." 

Taehyung was shocked. "Really? So you turned a straight man gay?" He asks. 

Yoongi smirks, "Kinda. But I guess not since he's getting married to a woman." 

Taehyung shakes his head and eats more bacon. 

"What?" Yoongi asks as he stares at Taehyung with furrowed brows. 

"Oh nothing.. Its just.. just because he's getting married to a woman doesn't mean he's straight." 

"I know that. But I think the way Jimin is, he thinks if he marries her then the whole gay stuff will go away and he will be straight again." 

Taehyung laughs. "Oh no it never goes away. Once you do it, you're gay. It doesn't matter how many women you sleep with, once you sleep with a man, you gay!" He laughs more but Yoongi just stands there looking at him with a straight face. 

He stops laughing and says, "I mean, not that it's a bad thing, because it's okay to be gay and I totally support—"

"Shut up Tae, geez." Yoongi interrupts with a chuckle. "I've been gay my whole life.. though I did lose my virginity to a woman." 

"Really? So what? Was she that bad that you were scarred for life or something?" 

Yoongi laughs, "No! She was quite good actually. I was eighteen. I had never been with a woman or a man but I was questioning my sexuality. I was lost and confused and my mom had this friend. Her name was Mia." 

"Woah, so you lost your virginity to an older woman?!"

Yoongi nods. "Yeah I did. She was very experienced and showed me a lot of things. I actually got really close to her. She was the first person I told when I realized I was gay." 

"How did she react to that?" Taehyung asks leaning his chin on his hand with interest.

"She was very supportive and then she became my wing woman. She hooked me up with a lot of very good looking guys." He drinks more coffee as Taehyung asks. "So what happened with Mia?" 

Yoongi swallows and gently sits the cup down. "Uhh, she passed away a little over a year ago." 

Taehyungs mouth slightly opened as his eyes showed sorrow. "Oh, I'm so sorry." 

Yoongi shakes his head. "No, no, it's fine. She got cancer and there was nothing anyone could do. I lived with her but when she passed, I had to leave. She had left me everything in her will, but I didn't feel right taking it so I gave it to her daughter." 

"Wait, we've been business partners for like three years now, how come I didn't know about Mia?! I thought we were friends!" 

"I didn't think it was something to talk about. I mean at the time it was my roommate it didn't seem like something special." He finishes his coffee and sits the mug in the sink. 

Taehyung stands up from the bar. "Well I'm glad you shared that with me. I feel closer to you." He says with a gentle smile. "I'm gonna go get ready for work. I have a lot of appointments today." He rolls his eyes as if he didn't want them. 

"Well you do that. I have today off and I'm not gonna do shit!" Yoongi replies with a chuckle as he shuffles to Taehyung doing a little dance. 

Taehyung looks at him with a deadpan expression as if he was annoyed by the older, then turns and goes to his room to get ready. 

_______________________________________

Jimin stood at a window with his hands in his pockets contemplating his life. 

"Okay! So, tomorrow is the big day! Are you ready?" Hoseok asks Rosé with a huge smile.

"Oh yes!" She glances over at Jimin. "I'm so ready to marry my best friends." She looks back at Hoseok and he takes her hand in his. 

"Now sweetheart, remember, this is the most important day of your life. So if there is something you don't like, you need to tell me now!" 

She shakes her head. "I think everything is perfect." She looks at Jimin. "What do you think sweetie?" 

Jimin continues to look out the window not even acknowledging her. 

Rosé and Hoseok share a look and then she says, "Jimin? Jimin!" 

He looks at her mumbling, "What?" 

She walks over to him. "Is there anything you don't like about our wedding?" 

"Oh, uhh no it's good." He looks back out the window with the same straight face he had been wearing all day. 

She puts her hand on his arm and asks, "Are you okay?" 

He looks back at her and gives her a slight smile. "Yes. I'm fine I'm just-" 

"Nervous. I get it. But don't worry! Everything is gonna be great and you're gonna do fine!" She gives him a quick hug and then turns away. "Okay I got to go, I have to get Jennie and Lisa and make sure they're ready. I'm so excited!" She squirms with joy and runs out.

Jimin sighs as he watches Rosé through the mirror get in her car and drive away. 

Hoseok could tell something was wrong with. "What's wrong?" He asks making Jimin look at him. 

"Nothing, I'm guessing we're done here? Im gonna go back to work now." 

He walks by Hoseok and Hoseok huffs, "Why are you marrying Rosé?" He asks turning around to face Jimin. 

Jimin stops and turns around. He was confused. "What do you mean why am I marrying Rosé?"

"Why are you marrying her if you do not love her?" 

Jimin was starting to get frustrated. "I do love her!" 

Hoseok puts his hands together and gives Jimin a comforting smile. "I've been a wedding planner for many years now and I can tell when a couple is in love or not.. she is clearly in love with you, but you are not in love with her." 

Anger boils inside Jimin as he paces over to Hoseok, pointing his finger at him and saying, "You don't know me! You have no idea who I love and what I want! So don't act like you have a clue!" 

Hoseok continues to stand there, unbothered by Jimins change of mood, hands still together with the same smile but blinking repeatedly. "Well, what is it that you want then, Mr. Park?" 

Jimins crazy eyes go normal as he drops his hand down out of Hoseoks face, turning his head and walks away. Hoseok follows him with his eyes, watching Jimin put one hand on his hip and then the other through his hair. 

"Mr. Park, it's okay that you feel that way, but my advice would be, don't walk down that isle tomorrow if you feel like one day you'll regret it." 

Jimin just stands there and thinks about what Hoseok said. He knew he was right. Deep down inside he really didn't want to marry Rosé but he knew if he called it off, it would mess up so many things, but he only cares about one and that was Yoongi. 

He turns back to Hoseok and sighs. "You're right." He shrugs and then chuckles, "You're completely right. I'm not in love with Rosé. I was a year ago, but not anymore. Instead I've fallen in love with someone else and I messed up pretty bad. So I've tried to deal with it by-" 

"Getting married to someone you don't even love?!" Hoseok interrupts as he walks over to Jimin. He shakes his head then puts his hand on Jimins shoulder. "That's not the right way to get over someone. That just hurts you more and other people in the end." 

Jimin nods. "I know." 

"Well then, maybe you should do the right thing and call the wedding off before it's too late." 

"You're right." He walks away from Hoseok towards the door and opens it, but before he goes out he looks back at Hoseok. "Before I do, I have to do something, so I'd appreciate it if you didn’t tell Rosé. I need to be the one to tell her." 

Hoseok smiles and nods as Jimin walks out. He didn't drive, he had actually rode with Rosé since his work wasn't that far from Hoseoks business. He was originally gonna walk back but instead of going back to work he decided to go visit a certain person.

As he walks down the street it begins to start raining, coming down in sprinkles making him pick up his speed. He would have gotten a taxi but he felt like it would have been quicker to run. 

It begins to pour as he finally makes it to Taehyungs house and walks up to the door. He knocks on it and a few seconds later Yoongi opens the door. When he sees Jimin standing there, shock forms across his face. "Jimin?" Yoongi says as Jimin smiles and says, "Hey, can I come in?"

"Uhh yeah, sure." Yoongi replies as he moves to let Jimin come through. He shuts the door as Jimin tells him thanks. 

Yoongi gets a towel and hands it to Jimin so he can dry off. "Thanks hyung." Jimin says as he begins to rub his face and hair with the towel. 

"Jimin, what are you doing here?" He asks, staring at him with a blank expression. 

Jimin looks at him when he gets done wiping his face. "Umm, well, I thought I'd come see you since it's been awhile." 

Yoongi furrows his brow. "You thought to come see me? Jimin, it's been three months and you're just now trying to see me? No text. No call. But yet you decide to come to the house to see me?" 

Jimin takes a deep breath. "I never texted or called because I didn't think you'd answer." 

Yoongi shakes his head as he chuckles, pinching the bridge of his nose. He then looks up and says, "Why are you really here? What do you want?" 

Jimin puts the towel down and looks at Yoongi with sorrow in his eyes. "I miss you. I was wrong and you were right. I made a mistake and I've realized that you were the best thing that ever happened to me." 

Yoongi rolls his eyes as he mumbles, "Oh my god." 

Jimin then walks closer to Yoongi saying, "I'm sorry Yoongi, for everything. I really didn't know what I had until I lost you." Yoongi shakes his head trying not to look at him since it was putting him in his feels. 

Jimin grabs Yoongis arm continuing, "I love you Yoongi." Yoongi finally looks at him, his emotions mixed with anger and sorrow. He wanted Jimin back so bad but he couldn't bring himself to take him back. "No Jimin, stop." He says in a low tone trying to push Jimin away but Jimin just held him tighter and pulled him close. "I love you and I only want you, I don't want anyone else. I need you, please." 

"No, stop." Yoongi mumbles as Jimin continues to go on and on about how he wants him back. 

Yoongi almost gives in but he thought about how he was with Rosé and it was enough to fuel him. "Jimin stop, no!" He yells as he shoves Jimin away. "Just stop! Okay!" 

Jimin stands there, his face showed grief. 

Yoongi wanted to yell, he wanted to cuss him out and tell him off so bad, but instead he just turns to the door and opens it. He stands there and glances up at him. "I think you should leave." He says. 

Jimin just stood there his lip quivering as tears fell down his cheeks. He was so miserable. "Yoongi I-"

"Go!" Yoongi interrupts making more tears fall from Jimins eyes. He nods as Yoongi says, "Besides, don't you have a wedding tomorrow?" 

Jimin slowly walks to the door and when he gets there he looks at Yoongi. "Good luck."  
Yoongi says then shuts the door in his face. Once he does Jimin closes his eyes and silently sobs at the door. He covers his face for a few seconds and then wipes it, trying to get rid of all the tears.

He stands up straight and takes a deep breath as he tries to control himself and then turns away and leaves. 

_______________________________________

About an hour later he walks into a bar. There wasn't many people in there so he goes over and sits down at the bar. 

"What can I get you sir?" The bartender asks. 

"Uhh, something strong. Something really strong." He says as he rubs his forehead. 

"Bad day huh?" She asks as he replies, "Oh yeah." 

She gives him a side smile and says, "I'm sorry to hear that, hope your night gets better."

He nods and she begins to make his strong drink. When she's done she hands it to him and he takes a sip of it. He scrunches up his face in disgust because man, it was really strong. "God! What is this? Gasoline?!" 

She laughs at him and begins to say something but was interrupted by two men arguing. 

"Watch it pretty boy!" A large man says whole pushing the other, making him stumble against a table.

"Hey! H-how bout y-you watch it!" The drunk man slurs trying to get up from the table. 

Jimin turns to look and he notices the drunk man is Jungkook. 

The large man grabs Jungkook by his shirt, pulling him like he was a rag doll. Jungkook begins to laugh making the large man curl up his lip in anger. "You think this is funny mother fucker?!" 

Jimin gets up from the bar and walks over to them. "Hey!" He yells putting his hands up. 

The large man and Jungkook both look at him as the man says, "What the hell you want?" 

"He's with me, he's just had a little too much to drink he's not meaning anything by it." 

He looks at Jungkook and then shoves him at Jimin making him fall into Jimins arms. Jimin catches him as they both stumble and the large man says, "Just keep him out of my way!" 

He walks by Jimin as he nods at the large man. He looks at Jungkook seeing a dumb grin plastered on his face. He giggles, "Heeeeey, I know you." Jungkook mumbles trying to boop Jimins nose. 

Jimin leans his head back making Jungkook miss his face entirely and pulls Jungkook along leaving the bar. They walk out onto the sidewalk and Jungkook jerks away from Jimin. 

"I'm g-good!" He yells almost falling to the ground but Jimin catches him again. 

"Yeah, I don't think so. You need to get sober before you do something stupid." 

He takes Jungkook to his apartment and puts him on the couch. Jungkook lays there, his eyes half open, chuckling to himself. Jimin stands there looking at him with a concerned expression. 

He might of not liked Jungkook, but seeing him like this made him feel bad. He goes into the kitchen and gets a glass of water and brings it to Jungkook, sitting it down on the coffee table. "If you get thirsty here's some water." But Jungkook had already passed out at that moment, so Jimin decides to go upstairs. 

He takes off his clothes that had been previously soaked from rain and takes a shower. He gets out and slips on some gym shorts then brushes his teeth and gets into bed. He lays there, staring at the ceiling thinking of how Yoongi didn't take him back.

He felt like an idiot. He didn't even care about getting the CEO job or even keeping his job at this point because he had already lost the only thing that had mattered to him. 

His phone buzzes and he leans over and grabs it from the night stand. It was Rosé.

I'm so excited to marry you tomorrow. It will be the happiest day of my life. I love you.

He stares at the phone for a minute wanting to say it was over but he couldn't bring himself to end it through a text so he decides to not reply and sits the phone back. 

He lays there once again, staring at the ceiling, as tears form in his eyes escaping from the corners, falling down the sides of his face. 

He closes his eyes and covers his face with his hands just letting it all out. This broken heart was worse than the one Rosé caused. Though this broken heart he had caused himself. 

There was nothing he could do except end the wedding and come clean and that's exactly what he was going to do. 

The next morning he comes downstairs after his morning routine and he sees Jungkook standing in the kitchen chugging a glass of water. 

"Good morning." Jimin says making Jungkook glance over at him while he's mid chug. He quickly lowers the glass and takes a few deep breathes and asks, "Why am I here?! Of all fucking places!" 

"You got super drunk at a bar and I helped you." 

Jungkook gives him a confused look but then it changes to an eye roll. "Oh yeah sure! Why would you help me?! We don't like each other!"

Jungkook sits the glass down and walks passed him out of the kitchen and into the living room. He sits down on the couch and begins to put his shoes on. 

Jimin walks in, "Jungkook, we might not like each other but I wasn't about to let that guy kick your ass. Even though you probably deserved it." He mumbles to himself as he crosses his arms. 

Jungkook looks up at him. "Kick my ass? Ha! No one can kick my ass." He stands up and walks over to Jimin. "I don't know what you're trying to do here but I'm not falling for it! I know you just wanted to rub it in my face how Rosé left me and came back to you. You just wanted to make me look so bad in her eyes." 

"Jungkook that's no-" 

"No! I don't give a fuck what you say. I'm leaving." Jungkook walks up to the door as Jimin turns saying, "Jungkook wait!" 

Jungkook stops, his hand on the doorknob but he doesn't turn it. 

"I really was trying to help you. I'm tired of this feud that we have.. I mean why did we even have it in the first place?"

Jungkook looks at him with furrowed brows. "You seriously don't know? I loved Rosé and you started dating her even when you knew how I felt!" 

"I didn't know you liked her at first." 

Jungkook walks up to him getting in his face. "I loved her! I didn't just like her! She was the love of my life and you took her away from me!"

Jimin could see the pain in his eyes. The same pain he was feeling about Yoongi. "You really do love her don't you?" Jimin asks in a soft tone with a solemn expression. 

Jungkooks angry face falls flat. He backs away from Jimin and runs his hand through his dark brown hair. 

"Jungkook, I don't hate you and I'm not angry that Rosé left me for you. I was at first but now I see, you're the one who should be with her, not me." 

Jungkook glances over at him with his hand holding onto the back of his neck. "Really?" He asks. 

Jimin nods. 

"But isn't today your wedding day?" He asks. 

"It was, but I'm canceling it." He walks out and goes to get a pen and paper and writes a letter. He comes back and hands it to Jungkook. "Go to her and give her this letter. I know this isn't the nicest or best way to end it but at least she will have you." 

Jungkook looks at the letter in his hand and then back at Jimin who had a small smile on his face. "Are you sure?" Jungkook asks. 

"Yeah, I'm sure. Now go, before she starts getting ready." 

Jungkook nods and he turns to leave.

He gets to Rosé's house and knocks on the door. She opens it with a big smile but when she sees it's Jungkook it fades. "Jungkook?" 

"Hello Rosé." He says with a smile. 

An irate expression forms on her face and she asks, "What the hell are you doing here? Don't you think it's in bad taste since it's my wedding day?!" 

"I know you probably don't want to see me but I had to come." 

She crosses her arms, "Why? I'm marrying Jimin, he's the one I want not-"

"Rosé, we talked last night." 

"What? Who?"

"Jimin and I.. I got super drunk and he helped me." 

She looked confused. "He helped you? Wow, I guess he's changing." 

"Well he wanted me to give you this." He hands her the letter and she looks at it, then looks back at Jungkook with one eyebrow raised. "What's this?" 

"It's a letter." He says still holding it out to her.

"What is it about?" 

"Well If you read it, you'll know."

She snatches it from Jungkook and says, "Oh fine!" She opens it up and it read:

Dear Rosé,  
I know nothing I will say will make this better but I can't keep lying to myself any longer. You're a sweet girl and I really did enjoy our time together, but it wasn't meant to be permanent. I'm sorry I didn't say this sooner. The thing is, I'm in love with someone else and that wouldn't be fair to you. Again, I'm very sorry, you should be with Jungkook. He really does love you.  
-Jimin 

Her heart dropped into her stomach as she covers her mouth in shock. She looks up at Jungkook as her eyes begin to water. "I'm sorry Rosé." Jungkook says as she breaks down and falls into Jungkook arms for comfort.

Jimin stood outside the main building of the company he worked for. He looked up at the skyscraper and sighed. "You can do this Jimin." He mumbles to himself and walks on in. 

He goes inside the elevator and up to the top floor and as he walks out the lady at the front desk greets him with a smile.

"Mr. Park! How are you?!" 

"I'm okay." He says as she remembers today was his wedding day. 

"Aren't you supposed to be getting married?" She asks with a confused look.

He nods with a closed smile, "I was, but I canceled it. Is Mr. Kim in by any chance? I know he was supposed to attend but I was hoping I'd catch him." 

"Uhh yes, he's in there." She says as she points back at his office and Jimin walks on passed her up to the door. He knocks on it and he hears Mr. Kim say for him to come in. 

Jimin walks in and Mr. Kim was on the phone. "Yes, I'm about to leave." He notices Jimin and he motions for him to come in. "Okay! I have to go, the groom just walked in." He hangs up and stands putting his hand out to shake Jimins.  
"Jimin! It's good to see you." He says as Jimin shakes his hand. "Though I'm surprised you're here. Shouldn't you be at the church?" 

"That's why I'm here. We need to talk." 

A deadpan expression forms on Mr. Kim's face as he nods, sitting back down in his chair. He puts his hand out, telling Jimin to sit down but Jimin keeps standing. "I'm good sir. I just need to get something off my chest." 

Mr. Kim nods giving Jimin his full attention. 

"I really appreciate everything you've done for me at this company. I've really enjoyed my time here, and I really appreciate the offer for the CEO job, but I'm going to have to respectfully decline." 

Mr. Kim was surprised, "What?! Now why on earth would you decline?" 

"Well because I'm resigning." He lays his resignation on Mr. Kim's desk as he looks down at it, picking it up. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. "I think Seokjin should have the job. He deserves it more than me." 

Mr. Kim looks up at him in disbelief, "I don't understand, why are you doing this?" 

"Because I've been lying to myself for so long and I can't keep doing it. I need to be true to myself and this is the first step." 

"Son, you're giving up something really good here!" 

Jimin chuckles, "No offense sir, but I already gave up the best thing.. for this job, and I realized, I made a huge mistake. I'm sorry but I'm just not the right choice for the job."  
He turns and walks up to the door and opens it, but before he walks out he turns back to Mr. Kim saying, "Oh by the way, I'm not getting married. I canceled the wedding because I'm im not in love with Rosé. I'm in love with a man." 

Mr. Kim looks at him with wide eyes, Taken back by Jimins words. Jimin just walks out with a smile upon his face. He had never felt so free in his entire life. He might have lost Yoongi and his job, but he was finally able to be true to himself. 

______________________________

A week passes and Yoongi was sitting in the tattoo shop about to eat his lunch. He rubs his hands together and licks his lips, looking at the steak and ramen he had on his table. He picks up the chopsticks and grabs some noodles, he then goes to put it in his mouth but as he does Taehyung barges in. "Yoongi! You'll never believe what happened!" 

Yoongi sat there, his eyes cut towards Taehyung as he held the chopsticks full of noodles up to his mouth almost putting them in. He lets out a deep sigh as he puts the noodles back. "What is it Tae? Can't you see I'm trying to eat!" 

"I know but food can wait! You have to see this!" Taehyung goes to the desk and sits down, typing stuff into the computer. Yoongi gets up from the table and shuffles over to Taehyung with disinterest. 

"Look!" Taehyung says pointing at the screen. 

Yoongis squints his eyes and leans closer reading, 

Former Vice President Park Jimin of Kim Corp. outs himself as gay. 

Yoongi furrows his brow and leans away looking down at Taehyung who looks up at him with raised eyebrows. 

"This has to be a joke. He wouldn't do that." Yoongi says as Taehyung scrolls through the article. 

"Oh look there's a video." Taehyung says clicking on it. It was an interview with Seokjin. 

So, Is Park Jimin really gay? That's what everyone is wondering. The interviewer asks Seokjin with a smile. 

Seokjin was leaned back in a chair with his normal smug face. "Oh yeah. He came into my fathers office and gave up the CEO job and just let out so much. Saying he was gay." 

And he actually said those words?

"Yes, he said 'I am gay' though I'm not gay." He looks at the camera. "I was actually recently divorced if any ladies are inter-" 

Taehyung ends the video as him and Yoongi both shake their heads. Yoongi turns away from Taehyung, trying to figure out why Jimin did those things. "Why would he give up the CEO job?" He asks. 

"Maybe because he loves you and it's his way and showing you that." 

Yoongi turns back to him with an irate expression. "No! He wouldn't do this for me, and even if he did, I don't care!" He begins to pace back and forth as Taehyung sits there and watches him. "What, like him coming out to everyone is gonna make me forgive him? Is it supposed to make me feel sorry for him? Because I don't!" He continues to pace going on and on, pretty much talking to himself at this point. "I mean, what the hell is he thinking?! Giving up the CEO job like a fucking idiot! He worked so hard for that job and he gave it up just because he wants-" 

"Yoongi!" Taehyung interrupts while grabbing him, making him stop. Yoongi started breathing heavy as Taehyung held his shoulders trying to calm him down. "Yoongi, it's obvious that you still love him." Yoongi lowers his head as Taehyung continues, "Why don't you just go to him? Why make this harder for you? I'm sure he's learned his lesson." 

Yoongi looks back at him with doleful eyes, "I just.."

"You just what? Jimin gave up his job for you! He canceled his wedding, for you! I know that's hard to take in, but there's no doubt in my mind that he loves you!" 

Yoongi nods. "You're right. If he really wasn't sorry he would have went along with the marriage." 

"Exactly! Now go to him!" 

Yoongi smiles and then grabs his keys and runs out the door to go find Jimin.

He goes to Jimins apartment and sees that some woman is carrying a box inside. He walks up to her. "Uhh excuse me, miss?" She looks at Yoongi as she puts the box down. 

"Yes can I help you?" 

"Did the previous owner move out?" 

"Oh yeah, like three days ago. I'm surprised I even got this apartment! It's so nice!" 

"Yeah it is, umm do you know where he's staying?" 

She stood there and thought for a few seconds. "I think he moved back home. He said something about starting all over so he had to go back home." 

Yoongi sighs in relief as he thanks her and heads to Jimins parents house. Luckily he knew where Jimins parents lived from all the times Jimin told him about his childhood. 

He pulls in the driveway at a big beautiful house. As Yoongi got out of his Maserati he looked up at the house in awe. "Wow, he never told me his parents were well off." He says to himself. 

"May I help you?" Jimins mother asks making Yoongi quickly look at her. She was working in her garden planting some yellow flowers. 

"Uhh, Yeah, I was looking for Jimin." 

His mother smiles and she walks over to him. "You must be Yoongi." She says. He was surprised that she knew who he was. 

"Yes, I am. How did you know?" 

"My son has always had good taste." She says with a smile. 

Yoongi smirks and says, "Well thank you, I appreciate the compliment. I can see where Jimin gets his beauty from." 

She giggles as she puts her hand on Yoongis arm. "Oh stop it! You're such a charmer. No wonder my son fell for you. It's really nice to meet you." 

He smiles, "It's really nice to meet you too Mrs. Park." 

"Oh no! Call me Nani." 

"Nani, is Jimin home?" 

"No, he's at work. He got a new job. He works at that coffee shop about a block from his old job." 

"Oh thank you! I'd love to stay and chat some more but I really got-" 

"I know! Go! He needs you." Yoongi smiles and thanks her as he gets back in his Maserati and goes to the coffee shop as fast as he could. He finally gets there and once he walks up to the door he freezes. He looks through the glass and sees Jimin behind the counter taking orders and making coffee. 

As he stood there watching him he couldn't help but feel happy. That feeling he had been missing for so long. He takes a deep breath and walks inside all calm and collective. 

Jimins back was turned so he didn't see Yoongi walk in but he says, "I'll be with you shortly!" 

Yoongi walks up to the counter and says, "Well aren't you the cutest barista I've ever seen." 

Jimin stops what's he's doing and turns to see Yoongi looking at him with a smile. 

His eyes go wide. "Yoongi?" 

"Hey Jiminie." 

"What are you doing here?" He asks walking up to the counter. 

Yoongi leans on the counter and says, "Jimin, you know how much I love coffee." 

Jimin smiles, "Yeah but there's other coffee shops in Seoul." 

"Yeah but you don't work at those." 

Jimin opens his mouth slightly as Yoongi continues, "Can I order my coffee now?" 

Jimin snaps out of it and replies, "Oh yeah of course! What will you have? The usual?" 

"You know me so well." He answers. 

"Okay, one americano coming up!" He turns to make the coffee as Yoongi puts the cash down on the counter. Once Jimin is done he hands the coffee to Yoongi and then takes the money. Yoongi takes a sip of it, letting out a soft "ahh." 

Jimin smiles and Yoongi asks, "Is there any way you can take a break so we can talk?" 

Jimin looks back and tells him to hold on a second as he goes to tell his coworker he was going on break. 

Him and Yoongi sit down and they just stare at each other for a few seconds until they both end up softly laughing and blushing. 

"So Yoongi, why did you really come?" 

"I came to see you. I miss you Jimin." 

Jimin couldn't believe what Yoongi was saying. "Really?" He asks. 

Yoongi nods making Jimin reply with, "I miss you too." 

Yoongi looks down as he rubs his thumb against his coffee cup. Jimin could tell something bothered him. "What is it?"

Yoongi cuts his eyes back at Jimin. "I'm just, scared. That's what it is." 

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt you. I was dumb, and I made a huge mistake and I-"

"Jiminie, stop. You don't need to apologize anymore. I know you're sorry. You wouldn't have done the things you did if you weren't. Though I never asked you to do those things."

"I know. I made that decision for myself. To be honest, I'm not as stressed now that I came out. Even working at a coffee shop is less stressful."

Yoongi sits up from his seat and adjusts himself. "Well I'm glad. I'm glad that you did it for yourself." 

"Jimin, I need you back behind the counter." His coworker yells making him turn and nod at her. He turns back to Yoongi and says, "Well I gotta go back. I'm glad you came to see me. It means a lot." 

Yoongi smiles, "Same, but I was wondering, if you wanted too, if you'd meet me at this hotel tonight around 7?" 

He takes a card out of his pocket and hands it to Jimin. He takes it and says, "Yeah sure." 

"Good." Yoongi says, standing up from his seat. Jimin follows along and they share a smile. "Well, I guess I'll see you tonight." Yoongi says. 

"Yeah, see you tonight."

When Jimin gets off work he goes to the hotel Yoongi wanted him to meet him at. He walks in, looking around the huge lobby with a beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling. His eyes go wide in awe as the man at the front desk says, "Sir!" 

Jimin looks as him and points at himself. The man nods his head. "Yes you. Come here." 

Jimin walks over and the gentleman hands him a key to room 312. "He's waiting for you Mr. Park." 

Jimin raises his eyebrows but then furrows them in confusion as he takes the key. "How did you know it was me?" 

The gentleman smiles, "You're kinda famous. I mean, you gave up the CEO job for your lover! That's.. beautiful." 

Jimin smiles as he continues, "Well you better get up there. I would hate for our guest to be angry!" 

Jimin goes in the elevator and goes to the third floor. He walks down the hall 309, 310, 311, 312! 

He stops at the door and smiles to himself overjoyed at the fact that Yoongi forgave him. He grabs the handle and puts the key up to unlock the door and pushes it open. 

Once he walks in, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. First of all, it was a king suite so it was big and spacious. Secondly, all around the room were lit up candles and rose pedals laid all on the floor and bed. 

He covers his mouth with his hand at the sight of it all. "Do you like it?" Yoongi asks making Jimin turn around. 

He drops his hand, his mouth in a "O" shape after he sees how Yoongi looks. He was wearing black silky pajamas with a black choker. His bangs were parted, exposing his forehead. He didn't wear his hair like that much but Jimin always loved it when he did. 

"Yoongi, what is all this?" He asks walking closer to him. 

"I thought it would be a nice way for us to start our new relationship. I mean, if that's what you want that is." 

"Oh yes, I want that more than anything." 

Yoongi smirks, "Good. Now how about some dinner?"

An hour passes and they're finished with dinner. Jimin sits there patiently as Yoongi takes some things out of a black duffel bag. 

"What is that?" Jimin asks curiously.

Yoongi turns to him. "It's some rope." 

Jimin knew deep down what Yoongi was gonna use the rope for but he asks anyways, "What's the rope for?" 

Yoongi smirks, "It's for you." 

He walks up to Jimin and sits the rope down on the table. He then takes Jimins hand and pulls him up from his seat wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him into him. 

They were now face to face. "You think I was going to let you get away with what you did that easy? No.." he puts his hand on the side of Jimins face. "Ya see, I never got to punish you." 

"Yoongi I-" 

"No." Yoongi interrupts putting his four fingers against Jimins mouth. "No more talking. What I say goes from this point on. Do you understand?" 

Jimin nods his head, while keeping eye contact.  

"Good." Yoongi moves his hand and runs it through Jimins blonde hair. "Oh how I missed this. Missed you." He looks at Jimin with lustful eyes as he pulls Jimin into him, as close as he can possibly be. "I can't wait to wreck you." He says in a low tone then plants a deep kiss on Jimin. 

He pulls away and then pulls Jimin to the bed, shoving him onto it. He falls back and Yoongi says, "Take off your clothes." 

Jimin slowly sits up and takes off his shirt. He then lays back undoing his belt and then his pants and slides them off leaving himself in his underwear. He slides them down and Yoongi goes to help him, pulling them off and throwing them aside. 

Jimin laid there naked, already semi hard just from the way Yoongi was acting. Yoongi takes Jimins left hand and begins to tie it to the bed post. "I see someone hasn't changed. You still like when I get rough." He says as he walks over to the other side, tying Jimins other hand to the post.

He then looks down at Jimin, a smirk upon his face, "I've been waiting a long for this." He leans down to Jimin, grabbing his chin to make him face him. "A really long time. And since you've made me wait such a long time, I think it should be double the punishment. What do you think?" 

Jimin swallows as he says, "I deserve it."

"Ya damn right you deserve it!" He slightly shoves his face away and then walks back to the duffel bag. He pulls out a blindfold and goes over to Jimin, putting it on him. 

Yoongi runs his fingertips across Jimins torso, over his abs and then his hip and then down his leg. He stands at the foot of the bed and grabs his ankles spreading his legs apart. Yoongi lets out a chuckle as he walks back to his bag while Jimin moves his head side to side trying to figure out where Yoongi went. 

Yoongi pulls out a small black flogger. He holds it in his hand, rubbing his hand down it as he smirks to himself. He looks back at Jimin, seeing his mouth slightly open breathing a little heavy as he moves his head. 

"Jimin, you know I love you right?" Yoongi asks. Jimins lips slightly touch as he swallows, letting out a breathy, "Yeah.. yes." 

"And you love me right?" He asks as Jimin feels him come up beside him. He turns his head in that direction and says, "Yes oppa." 

Yoongi smiles and leans down to kiss Jimin. He presses his lips to his and passionately kisses Jimin slipping in a little tongue. When he pulls away he leaves Jimin wanting more. "Don't worry baby, you'll get it. But first it's time for your punishment."

He drags the leather strings of the flogger gently across Jimins body making him shudder. "Uhh Yoongi what is-"

Yoongi leans down cover Jimins mouth with his hand. "Didn't I say no more talking?!" Jimin began to breathe heavily. "What is it Jimin?" He removes his hand and Jimin takes a deep breath. 

"I'm just a little..." he pauses. 

Yoongi furrows his brow. "A little what?" 

"I'm a little nervous.. cause I can't see anything and I have no idea what you have and you've never done this before." 

"Shhh. It's okay Jiminie. How about this." He stands up straight and begins to drag the flogger across his skin again. "I'll give you a safe word." He turns and places his hand to his chin in thought. "Hmm.. ahh!" He snaps his fingers and then turns back to him. "How about cheater." 

Jimin quickly turns his head towards Yoongi with his mouth open. "What? Why that?" 

Yoongi leans down to him, face to face, and says in a low malicious tone, "Because I know it will be harder for you to say." Jimin swallows again as Yoongi stands up straight. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get on with the punishment." 

Jimin straightens his head and faces towards the ceiling. Yoongi drags the flogger strings against his skin again and then whips him across the thigh with it, making Jimin wince in pain and move his leg towards his other leg. Yoongi grabs Jimins ankle and moves his leg back. "No moving! Or you'll get more. That was for kissing Jaein." 

He whips Jimin again on his shin making him let out a whimper. "Thats for keeping us a secret." 

He walks around to the other side and whips his other shin. Jimin lets out a loud whimper as he begins to roll his leg side to side. "That's for not telling me about Rosé!" 

Yoongi grabs Jimins leg and holds it still as Jimin says, "Yoongi, Yoongi please.." 

"And this is for fucking her behind my back!" He whips his thigh making Jimin groan in pain through tight lips as he slings his head back. "Cheater.. Cheater! Please stop!" 

Yoongi drops the flogger on the ground and takes the blindfold off of Jimin. He looks up at Yoongi with wide eyes as Yoongi looks down at him with a dull expression. 

"Why are you doing this? I thought you loved me?" Jimin asks.

"I do. That's why I'm doing it." Yoongi unbuttons his silky pajama shirt and takes it off as Jimin looks at him with confusion. "Yoongi that doesn't make any sense." 

"I need this and trust me, you do too." He unties Jimin and pulls him up from the bed, cupping the sides of his face. "Trust me." He looks down at Jimins lips and moves his thumb to them, rubbing them gently. "I just need you to trust me." He looks back up to his eyes and Jimin nods. Yoongi smiles and gives him a soft kiss. 

When he pulls away he slides his hands down to Jimins. He then puts Jimins hands behind his back and begins to tie them together. Jimin tried to look back. "Why are you tying my hands together?" 

Yoongi finishes and smirks, "Because the punishment isn't over." He walks back around to Jimin and makes him get on his knees. He pulls his pajama pants down exposing his already hard cock and the fact that he wasn't even wearing underwear. "I want to feel those pretty lips around my cock. It's one of the things Ive missed. Because not only are you the best I ever had, but you're also the prettiest." 

He runs his hand through Jimins hair and then grabs the back of his hair and then takes his other hand and holds his cock and rubs the tip of the head against Jimins lips. Jimin looks up at him as Yoongi pushes himself inside Jimins mouth. 

Jimin gave it his all, living up to the title Yoongi had given him. "Oh fuck! How are you better than before!?" He begins to thrust into him, fucking his mouth so hard that he gags a little. He pulls out giving Jimin some time to breathe and then he shoves it back in. "You love this dick, don't you baby?" 

Jimin lets out some moans through the sucking as Yoongi inhales through gritted teeth. "Fuck! I'm gonna cum." He thrusts a couple more times and then pulls out, releasing onto Jimins faces. Jimin closes his eyes as the cum shoots out onto his lips and up to his eyelid. "Oh God.. why do you gotta be so fucking good?!" 

He leans down to Jimin and gives him a sloppy kiss. He didn't care that the cum was there, he was too horny to care. He pulls away and wipes the cum off his face with his thumb and then puts it in Jimins mouth. "It taste good baby?" He asks. 

Jimin sucks the cum off of Yoongis thumb and he nods humming, "Mhhm."

"Do you want to cum baby?" Yoongi asks.

"Yes please." He begs. 

Yoongi smirks and then jerks Jimin up to his feet. "I'm gonna fuck You so good you'll never need anyone else. Because you're mine. No one else's. You understand?" 

"Yes." 

He pulls Jimin closer. "Do you understand!" He says more sternly. 

"Yes Yoongi oppa, I understand. I am yours and only yours. But you're mine too. Only mine. Do you understand?" 

Yoongi tilts his head slightly to the left and squints his eyes but then smiles as he says, "Yes, I do understand. Don't worry Jiminie, I'll always be yours." 

He passionately kisses Jimin and then turns him around pushing him down on the bed. He was bent over the bed, his hands still tied together. Yoongi strokes himself, making himself hard again. "It's crazy, you're the only person who keeps me so hard and ready to go." 

Jimin laid there, the side of his face pressed into the bed since he couldn't use his hands. He breathed heavily as Yoongi positioned himself behind Jimin. He spits making some lubrication and then pushes himself inside. Jimin lets out a moan as Yoongi slowly makes his way in and out. "I think your punishment is over. Now it's time for nothing but pleasure."

Yoongi grabs Jimins arms and begins to thrust into him harder. Jimin moans into the bed, letting out louder moans each time Yoongi thrusts into him. 

He then pulls Jimin back so he can reach around and take a hold of Jimins hard cock. "I want you to cum baby! Cum for me!" He begins to pump as he thrusts inside Jimin. 

"Oh g-god.. ahh!" Jimin releases himself onto the floor as Yoongi continues to thrust. He doesn't even stop just because Jimin came. "I want you to cum again. One time isn't enough." 

"Yoo- oh! Yoongi.. ahh!" He unties Jimins hands and then pulls him up, pushing him onto his back. He then lifts Jimins legs up and continues to fuck him that way. He leans his hands down on the bed, bending his legs back. Jimin was surprisingly really flexible. 

"Cum baby! Just like that one time, when it was between us. It's was so hot." Yoongi whispers to him, looking down, watching Jimins facial expressions as he took every inch of Yoongi. 

Jimin wraps his arms around Yoongis neck pulling him as close as he could, kissing him deep. He moans through the kisses, digging his nails into Yoongis back as he moves his head back making Yoongi kiss him on the neck. 

"Oh. Oh.. oh god! Oh fuck!" Jimin cums once again, it going all over Jimin and Yoongis abs. Yoongi gently kisses Jimins neck as Jimin kept his eyes closed while they rolled in the back of his head in ecstasy. 

"I love you." Yoongi whispers through the kisses as Jimin leans his head down making them be nose to nose as Jimin whispers, "I love you too." 

They smile and then kiss and Yoongi gets off of him. He holds his hand out and Jimin takes it. "Let's go take a bath." 

The moment was romantic. A bubble bath in a huge tub with candles lit around. Jimin laid back onto Yoongi as Yoongi ran his fingers through Jimins hair. 

Jimin chuckles. 

"What's so funny?" Yoongi asks. Jimin sits up and faces Yoongi. 

"I just can't believe we're here, together again. After everything. I mean, in all honesty I don't deserve you." 

Yoongi smiles and cups the side of Jimins face. "Of course you do." 

Jimin looks down and then back up to Yoongi. "So, does this mean you forgive me?" 

Yoongi smiles and says, "You bet your sweet ass I do."

The end


End file.
